


Lag Time

by Pinoppy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Background Combeferre/Eponine - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Minor Eponine/Courfeyrac, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex, Touring, brief mentions of addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoppy/pseuds/Pinoppy
Summary: 一次夏季巡演中发生的故事，朋克主唱E/民谣歌手R
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 劳德代尔堡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lag Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127270) by [mlle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle). 



Barricades Rise Tour的第一站是劳德代尔堡。佛罗里达州海岸的天气出名的舒适：阳光明媚，大西洋吹来的海风清新凉爽。格朗泰尔的演出在傍晚时分。此时不算潮湿，也不是太热；夕阳西下，一层温暖的金光裹住场地和人群。几近完美。 

这也是格朗泰尔这辈子最黑暗的日子之一。

可能是最黑暗的一日。

不，不是可能。就是。

首先，因为他的倒霉汽车没油了，他彩排迟到，完全错过了试音。技师再三说声音没问题，但他耳返里的吉他声太响了，琴弦震动声震耳欲聋，几乎听不到自己的声音。第二首歌唱到一半，他示意音响师调低音量，大费周章解释清意思，结果忘了第三首歌的词。他支支吾吾说了几句话，尴尬地笑了起来。他痛恨这种笑声出现在自己的现场录音里——你这个紧张的失败者，那声音高叫着；而他真心希望舞台上的自己可爱而友善，能令观众放松下来。 

而且谁敢相信呢？这首"My Full Glass"他已经唱了八年有余。你可能认为就算是耍和弦做手势疯狂点头以及尽力不让霸道的拨弦声把自己震聋也不耽误他记起歌词。 

在晴好天气的加持下，观众对这一日的演出格外优容。但人们的耐心也不是无限度的：唱错的歌词和尴尬的笑声在观众中激起一片嘘声，而音响师恰恰在那一刻调低了耳返的音量，格朗泰尔因此把一切听了个一清二楚。而且不知道是音响师技术太差还是格朗泰尔流年不顺，他的话筒声音竟也因为耳返调试受到强烈扰。"Impossible"本来深受听众喜爱，可这一天，连前排观众也满脸厌烦。他眼睁睁看着一群小孩干脆退场。最后一抹阳光闪过一个藏在观众后面的身影，一头金发流光溢彩。格朗泰尔胡乱摸索了几下指法，摇了摇头，费了好大劲才完成了剩下的演出。

他确定自己流年不利。尽管不愿排除音响师技术不佳的选项，可音效问题解释不了为什么他得无比艰难地穿过人群才能离开舞台。 

第一天晚上，每个人都有点醉醺醺的。他们混在一起聊天，看演出，互相拍背，拥抱，尖叫。格朗泰尔在人群中躲躲闪闪。在他离开侧台，踏入夜色那一刻，他听到有人叫自己的名字。可能是爱潘妮。他没有停。眼前的景象证实了他的恐惧：通往演出人员停车场的小路同样人山人海。他叹了口气，扭头往场地限制区域围栏的方向走。他要横穿场地，绕到停车场，他想，他的汽车和Evan Williams*正等着他。

穿过围栏的时候，那处的安保人员冲他点了点头。格朗泰尔很确定他叫巴阿雷，一年前两人曾在另一次巡演时喝得酩酊大醉。不过巡演名字他记不清了，他也没心情停下来说话。

格朗泰尔在场地上走得飞快。场中人员渐密，成扇形散开，但他有把握从等待下个上场乐队的青少年中成功穿过。然而，待他走毕全程的三分之二时，上帝决定跟他开个玩笑。 

泛光灯和舞台灯同时转暗。观众开始疯狂叫好。“操，”格朗泰尔嘟哝了一句。他抬臂推开人群，企图在混乱开始前逃出去。他能看到空地就在另一侧。停车场就在目之所及处。 

主舞台被红光笼罩，照亮了三个身穿黑衣的瘦削男性。听到底鼓响起，吉他拨响和谐，格朗泰尔突然停下脚步。 

绝对是他这辈子最倒霉的一天。 

因为这一刻，演出主舞台上，一个性感到无以复加的金发男子正在说话：“佛罗里达的朋友们大家好，我们是Friends!！这首歌是'The Old Soul of Every Fake Lake'。”

观众们高喊、涌动，如同一人。格朗泰尔不小心装上了前面的姑娘。他觉察到她回头看自己，准备好了迎接她的怒火，眼睛却仍紧盯舞台不放。

“目光简直没法移开，是不是？”她好像在微笑，一点儿也不生气。

格朗泰尔摇头。“什么？”他大喊。

“我说你没法移开目光。我知道那种感觉。Friends!真是实力惊人。”

一点不错。那金发美男子——安灼拉，格朗泰尔强迫自己想他的名字，尽管这让他浑身战栗——正高声演唱，嘴巴紧贴话筒，身体跟着他随手拨出的吉他和弦摆动。贝斯手和鼓手——公白飞和古费拉克，格朗泰尔的记忆适时浮现——相视一笑，继而在共同把握歌曲愈发难找的节奏时对观众露出笑颜。在观众面前，他们看起来都充满活力，游刃有余。

格朗泰尔终于迫使自己看向前面的女孩。她个子不高，两只脚却分得很开，以免被人群冲倒。她似乎有些生气，但脸上仍有微笑。“这次巡演压根没他们，”他声音滞塞。

“我知道，咱们真是幸运。听说是最后一分钟加上的。”

“幸运。”格朗泰尔的哼声在喧嚣中几不可闻。 

女孩靠近过来，伸出一只手：“我是米西什塔。”

“啊！你是乐手，你们叫......”

她大笑：“The Rosa Luxemburg Experience。你是格朗泰尔，是不是？” 

“是。”他们在窄小的空间里略显不自然地握了手，两人的身体仍然朝向舞台。 

“我刚才错过了你的演出，但我发誓夏天结束之前一定补上。”

“没关系。今天唱的不好。”格朗泰尔看向台上。Friends!即便在卖力演唱时也面带微笑。他们的演出可称完美。没有任何耳返或者混音问题，格朗泰尔苦涩地想。

一名秃头男子朝他们的方向挤来，米西什塔跨了一步，把他拉到两人身边。她向格朗泰尔侧了侧身：“这是博须埃，我们的‘节奏’都由他做主。格朗泰尔刚刚在跟我讲他的演出。”

博须埃轻轻挥手，大喊道：“怎么样？”这时正赶上Friends!的歌曲结束。四周的青少年对他们三个报以愤怒的眼神。

格朗泰尔压低声音：“实际上不怎么样。”

博须埃大笑：“我们都看了。你就是赶上倒霉，我也经常这样。”

“今天一整天都……”格朗泰尔指了指舞台和一涌而上的观众，嘴角露出懊悔的笑容，“不怎么样。”

博须埃拍了拍他的肩膀：“成，”他朝米西什塔使了个眼色，“那咱们一醉方休。”

格朗泰尔仍旧盯着舞台，眼神狂热，口不对心地抗议着。他的拒绝毫无效果。米西什塔抓着他的手，面上的喜色简直有些吓人。她和博须埃一个手拽，一个推肩，把格朗泰尔带出了人群，来到不久前他还心心念念的停车场。

他回头看了一眼Friends!和对他们顶礼膜拜的歌迷。

这个夏天注定不顺。

—

因为乐队有四个人，The Rosa Luxemburg Experience的厂牌给他们提供了一辆真正的巡演巴士。更妙的是，乐队还把一堆折叠户外椅摆在了巴士的雨篷下面。格朗泰尔找了个座位，从他们巨大的冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒；米西什塔坐在博须埃的大腿上。乐队其他人早已到场，此刻已经四散开来，正在美妙的夜色中轻饮慢酌。

格朗泰尔喝了一大口啤酒：“我喜欢你们的椅子。” 

“谢谢。若李担心巴士上有细菌，一天到晚在车上不好，坚持要带着。” 

“新鲜空气非常重要！”一个头发蓬乱的男孩气急败坏地说道。格朗泰尔猜他就是若李。“特别是在这种长途旅行的时候。我们的免疫系统已经精疲力竭。”

米西什塔翻了个白眼：“是是是！你已经给我们讲过巡演期间可能发生的一系列倒霉事儿了。”

格朗泰尔听这话不禁呻吟：“这个夏天...”他得出结论，“太难熬了。”

“诶，别这么说。我们的酒不好喝吗？”米西什塔意有所指地举起酒杯。

“要是烈点我就更尽兴了。”

一个褐发男子扬声道：“我床底下倒有些Knob Creek，可也不能随便给人。你叫什么来着？”

米西什塔抢在格朗泰尔之前开口：“弗以伊，这是格朗泰尔。我们把他从主舞台的人山人海里救了出来。格朗泰尔，这个许诺请你喝波本的哥们儿是弗以伊。我们的班卓琴手。” 

“也是米西什塔的另一个裙下之臣。很高兴认识你。来点波本？”

格朗泰尔这时已经站了起来：“求之不得。”

很快，巴士里的对酌演变成户外畅饮，又演变为一群人相互传递酒瓶，大说大笑，轮流取酒。多数时候格朗泰尔都很安静，由着乐队成员在一旁说笑。其他人来来去去，有的停下喝杯啤酒，有的只是打个招呼。那瓶看似饮之不竭的Knob Creek由弗以伊做主，赏给合他眼缘的新客喝上几口。也可能他又开了一瓶，格朗泰尔记不住了。人们发出阵阵笑声，来来往往彼此招呼，愉快地交换笑话、计划和故事……格朗泰尔已经赶不上他们的节奏。他斜仰一把在专门占下的户外椅上，任这一切自由流淌。 

过了一会儿，爱潘妮加入进来，一上来就因为格朗泰尔的刻意回避说了他一通。珂赛特也来了。对于一个往塑料高脚杯里倒螺丝帽瓶盖葡萄酒的姑娘来说，她的姿态太过一本正经。格朗泰尔把她俩介绍给大伙，回去继续和耳旁的嗡嗡声为伍。他酒量甚豪，此时，他仍然相当体面地游走在波本、啤酒和爱潘妮杯子里的伏特加之间。 

被三次偷喝伏特加之后，爱潘妮拍了一把格朗泰尔的背：“喝你自己的！”不过，她的假意生气很快变成真心的关切。格朗泰尔看着她靠到近前，凝视自己。”R，你可喝了不少了。还好吗？“

他哼了一声，头枕在爱潘妮的肩膀上。早该知道她看出来了。“演出一塌糊涂。今天糟透了。”

她用手指梳着他的头发。“就这样？” 

“我看见他了。”

“谁？”

格朗泰尔皱起眉头：“安灼拉。Friends!肯定是在最后一分钟加进巡演名单里了。”

“他看见你了吗？”

那抹藏在人群最后的金发在格朗泰尔的脑海中闪过，但这时他已经接近喝醉，集中不了注意力。“没有。是在他们演出的时候。”

“好吧。不过你也知道，那次巡演已经过去好几年了。他可能不在意了。”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，撞到爱潘妮身上。“也许我可以一直躲在车里，不和他见面。”

“扔下我跟珂赛特和马吕斯一起？没门。”爱潘妮一口饮尽杯中酒，碰也没碰格朗泰尔。这一套她做的非常熟练——这也是格朗泰尔爱她的原因。他爱她，想让她得到最好的，这其中当然不包括那些害了她心的野男人。伤了她心。管他怎么说吧。格朗泰尔坐起身来又喝了一杯酒，终于想起自己要问什么。

“马吕斯和你们一起来了？”格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸，“为什么？

“得有人负责卖周边。看着伽弗洛什。还有——”

一阵热烈的欢呼声响起，爱潘妮停下话头。格朗泰尔花了几秒钟才看清身边坐着的一大群人。看起来是在向什么人致意，因为他们正欢迎一个穿帽衫的黑发男孩加入队伍。他扑腾一声坐在挤成一堆的米西什塔、博须埃和若李身边。格朗泰尔看见他脸上的明亮笑容，突然意识到这是古费拉克，不由得呼吸一顿。他抬眼望去，发现公白飞也正端着一杯酒打算坐下。他们的演出结束了，格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地想。也就是说，安灼拉可能就在他们后面。

正当此时，安灼拉出现了。对于一个刚下舞台的人来说，他的金发出人意料得干净、蓬松。格朗泰尔意识到他已经洗过澡了。他不知道自己坐在这儿喝酒喝了多长时间，但他确定以目前接近醉酒的状态，就算脑子里的念头其蠢无比，他也判断不出。 

安灼拉正远远看着他。但在看清安灼拉眼里的轻蔑之前，格朗泰尔已经离开了户外椅。“我——我得走了。”他安静地说着，逃离了人群，逃离了人们三三两两的笑声和安灼拉紧蹙的眉头。

就算有人喊他，他也什么都没听到。

*Evan Williams：肯塔基州出产的波本威士忌品牌。

**Knob Creek：肯塔基州出产的波本威士忌品牌，售价高于Evan Williams。


	2. 奥兰多

格朗泰尔被一连串拍打车窗玻璃声惊醒的时候，太阳刚刚升过海平面。他一时不知所措，身子在床单里扭来扭去，原本压在下面的睡垫早已被扔到车后排。“哎呀我操！”他的膝盖一不小心撞在小型原声吉他放大效果器上，痛地嚎了一声，声音震耳欲聋。

车外又响起拍窗声。

“天哪，什么事？”格朗泰尔喊道。他起身坐正，砰得一声摔开后门。

爱潘妮双手叉腰站在车外，大半个脸被一幅巨大的墨镜遮住了，嘴角紧闭，无动于衷。

格朗泰尔双腿垂在车窗外，脑袋倚着关闭的车门。“我还以为僵尸末世到了。”

“哪有那么幸运。这个世界还在运转。”

“那你快走，我要睡觉。”

“一，不行。二，今晚你在奥兰多有演出。三……”她打开手中的纸袋，一阵香气飘进格朗泰尔的鼻子里。

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，呻吟道：“天，别馋我。”

“不是馋你，这是你的。今天马吕斯早起给大家买了早餐。”爱潘妮一边解释，一边把纸袋递给格朗泰尔。

“我有点理解你为什么要让他跟着了。”格朗泰尔在袋子里发现了一根巨大的香肠和一块蛋饼，立马咬了一口。食物已经快凉了，但蛋饼松脆，香肠的油香味恰到好处。看在蛋饼的面子上，应该原谅马吕斯的一切罪孽，这个念头在他脑中一闪而过。

爱潘妮气呼呼地把格朗泰尔推向一边，打开紧闭的后门。她倚着车的侧壁坐下，面向格朗泰尔，脚上匡威的鞋头将将碰到他的右大腿。

格朗泰尔边吃边向四处张望，不住看向停车场。日头渐高，停车场几乎已经空了。工作人员昨晚已把舞台拆卸完毕，一早运往奥兰多，好在今天下午大门开启前装好。什么破烂工作，格朗泰尔想。该有人给他们买香肠和饼干才对。

乐队的巴士大多也离开了。有司机开车载他们从一处到另一处，因此无论演出或开趴到多晚，也不用担心迟到或安全问题。场地上只剩一些零散的巴士，和屈指可数的几辆汽车，属于雇不起司机的新人乐队，得自己驾车去下一场演出。这次，格朗泰尔和他们情况相同：就醉到什么程度就不能参与厂牌演出这个问题，他和他的前管理团队闹得不欢而散。

爱潘妮看着他吃了一会儿，轻咳了一声。“还有，巴阿雷说你的吉他在第二舞台的技师那里。你昨天忘拿了。”

“该死，”格朗泰尔转身看了看，意识到她是对的。车里只有他写歌用的那把破原声吉他。

“没事，他们拿着呢。试音的时候你去要就行了。”

格朗泰尔哼了一声以示不满，嘴里尚塞满食物。他使劲咽下，看向爱潘妮。

她回看他一眼，表情严肃。“昨天晚上你跑去哪儿了？”

“没哪儿。就这里。我回来睡觉了。”

“所以你看见安灼拉就跑了，躲回车里，放弃享受巡演的第一个夜晚。”

“对，就是，”格朗泰尔哼了一声，“我错过了一个不该错过的美妙夜晚。昨天晚上有狂欢？杀身祭祀巡演之神？好酒？”

爱潘妮大笑，双手拂过她那头乌黑的长发。“嗯，差不多。”

“哪个部分？颂歌和谋杀？”

她头枕车窗：“当然是狂欢。”

“呃，好吧。”

“夜深之后，那几个准备椅子的小孩越来越放肆。”

“博须埃和米西什塔？”格朗泰尔问道，“我确定他们俩在和那个手风琴手交往。若李？”格朗泰尔很惊讶自己竟然这么早就能想起他们的名字。他还没喝咖啡呢。于是他又问道：“马吕斯带咖啡了吗？”

“带了，不过伽弗坚持要把大部分留给司机。”

“唉，多么体贴的少年人啊。”

“不管怎么说，”爱潘妮说，“后来大家聊起了八卦。他们三个一出现，所有人都很高兴。我一整晚都在回答关于你的问题。然后安灼拉就把他的队友拉走了。我认为他看不得其他人找乐子。”她拉下墨镜，刚好盯住格朗泰尔，“‘其他人’不包括你，当然也不包括我。”

格朗泰尔十分困惑：“等等，谁一直问我？”

“他的鼓手。非常可爱，要我说。好像也认识马吕斯？”

“古费拉克？”

“对，上次你们一起演出那会儿他就记住你了，因为你在成功分散安灼拉的注意力，免得他继续干涉大家娱乐之前就已经跑了。”

一听这个名字，格朗泰尔的胃猛地一抽。“我没有，”他反驳道，“我应付不了他，小爱。我没有办法。他恨我。我完全没法应付。”

“所以这个夏天你打算一直躲着他？”

格朗泰尔隔着早餐看向爱潘妮，眼神充满希望：“怎么样？”

“不怎么样！你总得和他碰面的。这个巡演没那么盛大。”

“有大概20个乐队呢，还有保安、工作人员、技师他们。足够多人。”

爱潘妮大力摇头，眼珠似乎也在太阳镜后面使劲一翻：“我看没什么大不了。”

格朗泰尔垂下头，露出一个满嘴蛋饼的人所能展示出的最丧的表情。

“好吧，好吧。那次巡演，你也就是像小狗崽一样跟在他身后，咬住他的鞋跟不放而已。那又怎么样？”

“唉，”格朗泰尔呻吟一声，把爱潘妮推出车厢，“快走。回你的巴士去吧。”

“白眼狼，”爱潘妮并不拒绝，大笑着利用惯性站了起来，“我还给你带了早餐呢！”

“是马吕斯带了早餐，你只是送过来。”

她装作气愤，冲他呼了一口气。格朗泰尔也假意要把皱皱巴巴、满是油渍的纸袋扔到她脸上。

“快赶车去奥兰多吧。在那儿见。”

“不见不散，”她走了几步又喊道，“晚上来看我们的演出吧。8点，主舞台见！”

—

热车的时候，格朗泰尔给珂赛特发了条短信：“转告彭眉胥谢谢他的早餐”

“我会的！”她秒回，“试音别迟到！！x”

他把手机扔到副驾上。此时太阳毒辣，格朗泰尔戴上前些日子爱潘妮落在仪表盘上的墨镜——当时他们还在纽约——朝着咖啡和位于中佛罗里达州的演出场地进发。

— 

尽管遇到了收费站的重重阻隔，格朗泰尔这次试音并未迟到。他本想骂调音师一顿，又不想这么早就给自己树敌。他的吉他的确是技师收着。欠他们一杯酒，他边调音边琢磨。

试音非常顺利，上台之前格朗泰尔甚至有时间去餐车买午餐。他把堆满咖喱角、瓦达堡和酸辣酱的餐盒拿到第二舞台后面的野餐区，坐下大嚼起来。空气中弥漫着巡演的气息：技师们在帐篷、巴士、舞台之间穿梭，鼓声和零星的弦乐声从堆在前方的巨型音响处传来。但总体说来，这里人声稀微，称得上一块安静程度有限的小小绿洲。

格朗泰尔把剩下的食物递给正轮休的巴阿雷，灌下一整瓶水，又嚼了嚼口香糖，便赶回了第二舞台。

幸好做了试音，今天的情况好太多。观众人数可观，看得也颇为投入，他们听到"Impossible"时纷纷鼓掌，为"Irma Says"里挑逗性十足的歌词欢呼。格朗泰尔忍不住笑了起来，配合扫弦前后摇摆。他们随即又跟他进入了"Love the Light"的悲伤旋律，听着听着便悄然噤声。

九首歌很快就过去了。人们赞赏地鼓掌，格朗泰尔走下台时精神振奋了不少。他收好吉他，又到场地上冲了个凉，这才回到主舞台去看爱潘妮和珂赛特的演出。

格朗泰尔本想出示通行证，直接去侧台看，但他有一阵子没正经看过着两个姑娘上台了。搁主舞台调音台的帐篷旁边有一小块空地。格朗泰尔从小贩手里买了一罐蓝带，冲调音师点了点头，帐篷旁的，一举越过帐篷旁边的栅栏。

公白飞正站在另一侧，端起啤酒向他致意。格朗泰尔也向他点点头，直到公白飞转过头去，试图悄悄找寻Friends!的另外两个成员却无果时才移开视线。他轻叹一口气，目光越过层层叠叠的观众，望向舞台。

灯光打在容德雷特姊妹身上的那一刻，格朗泰尔可以清晰地看到观众们集体深吸了一口气。舞台上的爱潘妮和珂赛特如入无人之境。两人外表迥异：珂赛特面色苍白，一头金发，牛仔靴上方是一条白色蕾丝裙，裙子虽短，却无妖娆之态；爱潘妮则是黑色剪裁短裤配同色露脐衫，头发乌黑，古铜色皮肤。她们在话筒前停顿了一会儿，给观众消化的时间。接着，无声的信号闪过，爱潘妮开始唱歌。像以往一样，她的声音高亢、甜美且坚定。她铺陈着阿卡贝拉开场曲的第一小段，等到和声部分时，珂赛特也加入进来，织就了一组温暖而有力的密集和声。

真是奇妙，格朗泰尔想，而从人群的鸦雀无声可以判断出，他们也有同样的想法。珂赛特和爱潘妮一起演出太久了，连呼吸都如出一人。她们的唱腔一同下降，一同上扬，完美无匹。两人最后的柔和音调仅持续了一小会。待歌声刚落，欢呼声和叫好声响彻全场。

直到这时，两个姑娘才拿起吉他。趁着调整背带的当儿，珂赛特后退一步，站在话筒前：“谢谢大家，”她慢吞吞地致谢，带一点夸张的鼻音，“我们是容德雷特。”

她们的鼓手大声数出鼓点，两人跟着平稳的节奏，开始了后半程的演出。格朗泰尔对她们的歌曲和串词烂熟于心，听她们在台上唱心碎和酒精也就如同寻访老友。他也乐于在她们接连不断的笑话、明快的笑声、强大的声线和俚俗却迷人的歌词中迷失自己。

珂赛特高声唱出一连串不甚雅观的歌词，观众们为此开心不已，格朗泰尔也沉浸其中，甚至没有发现古费拉克已经凑到他身边，一只手搭在他肩膀上。他跳了起来，大声尖叫，有点像小狗的叫声。

古费笑得像个小妖精：“不好意思！我能和你一起吗？”

根据格朗泰尔的经验，看在古费拉克一脸笑容的份上，任何要求他都无法拒绝。“呃……”他支支吾吾。

“太好了！”古费拉克马上靠向格朗泰尔身边，“昨天晚上你走得太早了，咱们还没叙旧呢。”

格朗泰尔脸微微一红：“是，我，呃……我得……”

古费拉克心不在焉地大手一挥，“这有什么，这个夏天还长着呢，对不对？”他和格朗泰尔肩膀相撞，“还有，昨天我问爱潘妮你的情况来着。我不知道你们也认识马吕斯。”

“是，”格朗泰尔小心翼翼地点头，“你怎么认识他的？”

“我们做过室友。很久以前的事了。”

格朗泰尔又点了点头，把手中的啤酒一饮而尽。

古费拉克提出要再给他买一罐。他溜出人群，很快就带着一罐蓝带挤了回来，咧嘴笑着递给格朗泰尔。“所以，”他掀开拉环，“公平起见，给我讲讲爱潘妮吧。她给我讲了你的事情。”

“好吧，呃，你想知道什么？”

古费拉克迅速瞥了公白飞一眼，他仍在专心致志地看演出。这么远的距离，他听不见他俩在说什么，没准根本没发现古费拉克正和格朗泰尔挤在一块儿。“乐队吧。她们太棒了。”

格朗泰尔微笑：“好。她们从小就一起唱歌，十几岁拿下了第一张唱片合同，从此一发不可收拾。”

“简直是音乐圈的童话。”

格朗泰尔苦笑：“是，不过是格林童话。这之前的故事可一点都不美好。”

古费拉克眉头一皱：“为什么？”看上去他对两个姑娘的童年生活十分担忧。

“珂赛特是爱潘妮的寄养妹妹。他们的爸妈，怎么说呢，不是什么好人。我猜他们有税务问题，把钱都放进自己腰包了。”他耸了耸肩，“他们听见珂赛特和爱潘妮唱歌，就打主意让这两个孩子登台，好赚一笔。他们的确这么做了，时间可不短。”

舞台上，爱潘妮正双眼紧闭，全心吟唱。珂赛特在她身边轻弹吉他。

“可是他们的父母现在不在呀？”古费拉克问道。

“对。他们签第一张唱片的时候，唱片公司的老板稍微改了改合同。他们的父母最开始得到了一大笔钱，但以后的受益就不归他俩了。珂赛特和小爱非常幸运，是不是？正常情况完全相反：厂牌非得把你榨干了不可。”

“是。”

“不管怎么说，我觉得冉阿让，就是当时签她们的人，可能认为自己应该为她俩负责。他是个非常好的经纪人，他甚至同意她们成年以后仍然留在他身边。他就像她俩的父亲。”

“哇。”

“是的。”

古费拉克又望了望公白飞，回头看向格朗泰尔，神色顽皮：“她们是单独巡演吗？”

“单独巡演？”

“就是说，巡演期间没有什么人跟着，也没有什么负担？这段时间晚上想做什么就做什么？”

格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸：“这是……是马吕斯让你问的吗？”

“什么？不，我只是好奇。我这人好奇心强。”他昂起脑袋，“怎么，这和马吕斯有什么关系？”

“我的天。没事没事，”格朗泰尔把脸埋在手心，“我什么都不该说。忘了吧。”

格朗泰尔能看出古费拉克还想问，但这时候一个犹豫的女声插了进来：“不会意思，你是……？”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼。她在观察，但观察的不是古费拉克，而是他。对，就是他。“天哪，真的是你，”她说，“我是你的超级粉丝。我刚才看了你的演出，实在太棒了。”

“呃，谢谢你。”

“你会待在这儿吗？”她问道，“我正想找个舒服的地方看余下的演出，可以和你一起吗？”

格朗泰尔看了一眼古费拉克，他耸了耸肩，“可以。”

“太太太太棒了！谢谢！”她紧紧靠在格朗泰尔身边。格朗泰尔暗暗叫苦：他卡在一个陌生人和一段他不想继续的谈话中间进退两难，可他向小爱保证过会看完他们的演出。而且啤酒现在又喝完了。

古费溜出去买了第二轮酒，回来之后，他就和刚才那个女孩聊起天来，两人闲谈、喝酒、享受音乐。格朗泰尔最终也说服自己加入了这场闲聊。他们的对话不能说不愉快：古费拉克肆无忌惮地和女孩调笑（格朗泰尔完全记不住她的名字），她不时笑着回应，但仍然紧贴在格朗泰尔身侧。她很漂亮，他想。他意识到自己并没有移开目光——因为她的视线一直随着他的嘴唇移动。睡她太麻烦了，可既然有古费拉克做挡箭牌，又有啤酒和音乐，格朗泰尔也乐于享受她的瞩目。

容德雷特姊妹演出进入尾声，安可曲目是戴安娜·华盛顿的"Drinking Again"。格朗泰尔身边的姑娘多喝了几口酒，胆子越发大了起来。她开玩笑一般捋了捋格朗泰尔的头发。他垂下头，一时不知所措。

安灼拉突然出现在公白飞身边，安静地看着舞台。格朗泰尔想和女孩离远一点，可这时候她已经贴在自己身上了。也许，他脑海中闪过疯狂的念头，也许安灼拉不会过来。

最后一首歌完结。观众发出震天的欢呼声。安灼拉走了过来。

他径直走向古费拉克，安静地说了些什么，连个正眼也没给格朗泰尔。古费拉克点点头，转向他们：“任务在身，舞台在前，反正就那些。很高兴认识你，”他冲女孩眨眼示意。随后，他、安灼拉和公白飞一起朝后台方向走去。格朗泰尔看着他们离开。安灼拉一眼都没看他，也没看那个女孩。

她向格朗泰尔微笑。

“那个，我得跟他们一起，”他结结巴巴地说，没等她反应过来就消失了。

他追随安灼拉一路前行，却在通往主舞台的台阶处调转方向，再次回到演员停车场，回到他那辆略为闷热，在他心中却如同绿洲的汽车上。

格朗泰尔给爱潘妮发了一条短信，省得她来找他：今晚你唱得超棒。明天咖啡？x

她回复了一个字：好

格朗泰尔从一堆衣服里挖出他的Evan Williams，倒了几盎司到一个看着还算干净的塑料杯子里，抿了一口，愉快的灼烧感涌上唇边。他皱了皱眉。太阳已经落了，但车里仍然很热。格朗泰尔摇下车窗，脱得只剩短裤。这个点还早——乐队仍在演出，Friends!还没有上场，可从爱潘妮早上来叫他到现在，他已经筋疲力尽。

他仰头盯着天花板看了一会儿，有首他一直想写的歌在他脑子里纠缠。终于，他起身坐正，又喝下几口威士忌，拾起了吉他。他试图弹出脑中的旋律，无果。他活动了下关节，试着哼了哼，然后再次尝试。

就是不对劲。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，把吉他放在一旁。酒精的重量压在他的胸口和脖颈上，他被自己的疲惫压得抬不起头，砰地一声倒在垫子上，连床单也没来得及压平。

蟋蟀声从微开的窗户传了进来，响亮得令他吃惊。透过虫鸣，他还能听到远远的欢呼声和零星的鼓声。也许现在是Friends!的演出，他告诉自己。他们可能正在为安灼拉欢呼。

他闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出早先那个女孩的影子。他该睡她吗？他应该把她带到这儿来。应该趁着Friends!召集他们的粉丝，趁那群狂热之士跟随音乐群魔乱舞的时候干了她。马后炮，格朗泰尔对自己嗤之以鼻。他刚才要是留在原地看安灼拉的演出就好了，随那个女孩的手摸哪儿呢。

终于，他的阴茎动了一下。他尽力不去想这可能意味着什么，把手放到了裤子里。尽管只硬了一半，他还是伸手握住，一拉一抚之间血脉上涌。他又想起了那个姑娘。连她的名字都没记住，他是不是傻？随即他又意识到，其实自己根本不在乎这些。他想起了上次演出结束，和他搭上的那个人——他厌恶“骨肉皮”这个词，太有损人格尊严了。那是个绿眼睛的漂亮小伙，拥有一个邻家巴黎男孩的名字。格朗泰尔一边想着他绝妙的口活技巧，一边加快了手速。

上次，在那间异常简陋的卫生间里，格朗泰尔紧紧揪住男孩的黑发，享受到了一次出奇美妙的口交。他把这幅画面固定在脑海中，细细回忆被他用唇舌包裹的感觉。他舔了舔掌心，从头开始，手指紧抓柱身，转动手腕以产生摩擦。这感觉和上次不一样，但他尽可能集中精力，想象这是一次不一样的经历。他双眼紧闭，呈现在脑中的仍是在洗手间里，男孩跪在地上，自己的手贴住他头皮的画面。

几分钟后，格朗泰尔已经来到高潮边缘。他的阴囊发紧，眼前出现了一副截然不同的画面。身前人发色变浅，钢青色的眼睛正盯着他看。

快感袭来。格朗泰尔浑身战栗，射了出去。

紧张感释放完毕，随之而来的是一阵阵恶心。

他用干净的手抹了一把脸和头发。身下的床单皱皱巴巴的，略浸了些汗水，被他拽出来擦了擦身体。他重新整理了短裤，缩成一团，脸颊压向枕头，渴盼自己快快进入梦乡。


	3. 盖恩斯维尔

清晨，格朗泰尔挣扎着套上裤子，从塞得满满的旅行袋里摸索出一件干净的T恤，前去面对爱潘妮的盘问，顺便赴咖啡之约。他下定决心不想前一天晚上的事，哪怕大脑临阵叛变想诱他上钩也不为所动。

到下一站亚特兰大车程极远，演出经理安排乐队在那里休整一天。舞台和声效工作人员早已出发，停车场上的巴士却仍满满当当。格朗泰尔正琢磨如何穿过这些毫无规则的庞然大物时，一个脏兮兮的男孩突然出现在这个“临时汽车群落”的另一条路上。他看到了容德雷特姊妹的车。

伽弗罗什并未减速。他扔给格朗泰尔一串钥匙：“随便用，”格朗泰尔笨拙地接过，“等会我们在野餐区。”他从另一辆巴士和一辆设备拖车之间穿过，向左转弯。

“谢了，”格朗泰尔从后方叫道，但伽弗罗什已经消失在人群中。

格朗泰尔走上空无一人的巴士，幸好浴室虽小却极为干净——他知道，这必定是珂赛特坚持的结果。他迅速脱衣淋浴，幸好肥皂气息甜美，洗去了昨晚那段他不愿回想的经历所留下的最后一丝痕迹。

洗完之后，他换好衣服，锁上车门，前往位于第二舞台（此时已拆卸）后方的野餐区。有同样想法的人似乎不少，因为野餐区的餐桌旁已经挤满演职人员，大家都在太阳底下边吃边聊。

伽弗吹了个口哨，示意格朗泰尔到他们占下的桌子处来。格朗泰尔把车钥匙扔给他，在爱潘妮对面落座，顺手接过她递上的一大杯咖啡。

“希望一切都好，”他看着桌子向他们道早安。

爱潘妮和伽弗罗什方才正为什么事情吵得起劲。趁格朗泰尔嘬咖啡的空儿，他们又继续争论起来。桌子另一头，马吕斯正弓背对着笔记本电脑，往表格里键入数据。珂赛特放下手机，抬头看他：“嘿，”她面露微笑，“睡得好吗？”

“还行，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“昨晚你唱得太好了，”他试图换个话题。

“谢谢，是不错！但我不知道那样处理'Very Nearly Weeping'的过场好还是不好。好像有点太拖拉了。”

幸好格朗泰尔对此还有点发言权。在没有吉他的情况下，他和珂赛特尽可能把歌顺了一遍。伽弗和爱潘妮还在争吵，马吕斯则终于敲完字，关上了手中的电脑。

五个人于是凑在一起讨论休息日要如何度过。说到去要不要去迪士尼的时候，古费拉克和博须埃正巧路过，说Friends!这天晚上在盖恩斯维尔有场演出，想请The Rosa Luxemburg Experience帮着暖场。安灼拉也和他们在一起。

“我这是衣锦还乡！”古费拉克隆而重之地宣布。

格朗泰尔哼了一声：“你总共就走了两天。”古费拉克一脸受伤的神情，格朗泰尔反而来劲了：“你的地盘离了你48小时就活不下去了？是不是没了你的鼓槌，资本主义霸权就泛滥成灾了？盖恩斯维尔的朋克少年是不是就在街头无所事事，披头散发，有机食物也不吃了，放任旅行者离开，也不再为他们提供沙发，”他假作恍然大悟，“还在亚马逊上买书？”

古费拉克撅起了嘴，神色妩媚：“我以为你喜欢我们。我们让你睡沙发，其他也应有尽有。”

“哎，好吧，”格朗泰尔面无表情，“我怎么能拒绝您这样慷慨大方的人呢？您这样——”还没说完，爱潘妮就越过桌子，伸手捂住格朗泰尔的嘴。

“我们去，”她说。

安灼拉眉头紧皱，古费拉克大笑着把他们赶去另一张桌子。格朗泰尔晃了晃脑袋，也从爱潘妮的手里挣脱出来。

“你不用事事唱反调，”她坐回椅子上，“哪怕安灼拉真像你说的那么恨你也不用。”

“我收回，”格朗泰尔说，“他不恨我。就算只有5秒钟，他也会花在自己身上。”

“所以事情更糟了？”

“是！不对，不是。这……”格朗泰尔突然泄气：“我不知道。”

马吕斯同情地拍了拍他的背，这让格朗泰尔感到雪上加霜。他往桌子上一趴：“今天晚上我得好好喝一通。”

—

他们再次汇合是在盖恩斯维尔High Dive里一家五颜六色的酒吧门前。Friends!这次可真是衣锦还乡：格朗泰尔、爱潘妮和珂赛特到场的时候，里面已经人山人海。马吕斯留在巴士上看着伽弗罗什，车停在小城边缘的一个卡车休息站。

公白飞从后台走廊走出来，在吧台处和他们见面。“要酒票吗？”他微笑，“他们给的老是多。”

有酒在手，一伙人找了个临近舞台的地方坐下。公白飞从高桌旁拉出一把椅子给珂赛特，又拉出一把给爱潘妮。他凑到爱潘妮身边，问她有关这次巡演临时乐手的事。两人说着说着就顶了起来，激烈地讨论起了乐曲编排和主舞台的混音。

格朗泰尔一边小口啜酒，一边看着酒吧里的人群。古费拉克正在另一个角落“接见”一群格朗泰尔不认识的人。可能是本地歌迷，他猜。

桌边突然出现一袭红衫。是安灼拉。“你还真来了，”他生硬地说。

格朗泰尔一时说不出话。他小心地放下玻璃杯，看向爱潘妮，可她正和珂赛特一起向公白飞解释什么事情。格朗泰尔转过头来，面向安灼拉。“呃，”他张口，“我可不想错过机会，看你事奉你的信众。”

安灼拉叹了口气，扭头看向别处。

“对不起，”格朗泰尔畏缩了一下，“我不是这个意思。是，我来了。我没什么选择。”他冲爱潘妮的方向点了点头。

“好了，我知道你厌恶我们的音乐——”

“我从来没这样说过，”格朗泰尔插嘴。

“所以？”

“这个问题已经过去了。我们谈过很多次了，如果没记错的话。我怀疑的是你的目标本身。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。

安灼拉鼻翼喷张：“舞台即讲台，”他庄严地说，“我们有责任教育台下的观众，赋予他们其他地方接触不到的信息。”

“不，我们有责任把唱片卖出去，那才是厂牌想要的。这叫商业行为，我想你听说过？”

“我们拒绝这种——”

没等安灼拉说完，格朗泰尔就出言讥讽道：“对。那就等你拒绝下张专辑的预付款时再找我。等礼物经济盛行，你的音乐和演唱会都免费时再找我。”

“这话说得太大了——我可没见你做这些。”

“因为我承认这只是一门生意。而且，不是每个人都这么硬的靠山。即便亲爱的追随者弃你而去，你爸妈也不会让你挨饿。可对我来说，厂牌愿意扔过来的每一分钱都至关重要——在第二舞台上唱下午场，和headline可差远了去了。”

“可你原本有这个能力，”安灼拉说，“你原本能有些成就——如果不是总想着和那些主动献身的粉丝上床。”

格朗泰尔好像肋骨上被谁打了一拳。“我没有，”他说，“没有。”

“怎么没有，”安灼拉咄咄逼人，“我和你一起巡演过。记忆犹新。”

此时，The Rosa Luxemburg Experience已经占据了舞台。博须埃在一个小小的卡西欧键盘上敲了一下，强劲的节拍声在酒吧里回荡。

“我得去准备了，”安灼拉平板地说着，转身走开了。

若李的手风琴喘息着活了过来。米西什塔双脚分开立在麦克风前，两条短腿把牛仔短裤撑了个满满当当。她身穿印有“Ishmael <3 Queequeg*”字样的T恤，胸前布料被她丰满的胸部拉到极致。她以葬礼演说般的庄重吟诵道：“当资产阶级社会由于滥施屠戮，弄得声誉扫地，进一步趋向灭顶之灾的时候，国际无产阶级必须并且将会振作精神。*”随后，若李按键，弗以伊拨弦，两人一前一后开始演奏。由于中间差了一个节拍，一切听起来都奇怪而不和谐，直至若李咧嘴笑着纠正过来，曲声才高了上去，两种乐器见呈现出完美的不和谐。

时高时低的乐音冲刷着格朗泰尔，填满他心里的痛处。桌子的另一边，公白飞用手梳着自己凌乱的头发，盯着正与队友眼神交汇的爱潘妮看。

几乎没有人可以在米西什塔的高音下交谈，无论是与她小小个头不相称的严肃语调，还是声嘶力竭充满讽刺的呐喊。她的歌声有时并不完美，但在原始的热情和奇异的音色结合之下，乐队的魅力无人可挡。

格朗泰尔喝完手里的饮料，就被珂赛特拽到身边，在他耳边大声说：“来点烈的？”他点了点头。两人走到吧台，点了六杯酒，他俩一人两杯，珂赛特坚持要当场喝完；还有两杯带回去给公白飞和爱潘妮。

等他们回去的时候，古费拉克已经在桌旁了。他想趁乐队演出的空当问问若李、博须埃和米西什塔，能不能找个晚上加入他们。

“在舞台上？”珂赛特问道。

“床上，”他回答。

“问问总没事，”格朗泰尔说。

古费拉克的回答迷失在乐队最后几首歌的前奏中。他揉乱了格朗泰尔的头发，走回后台。公白飞也找借口离开。珂赛特捅了捅爱潘妮的肋骨，得到的却是一个蔑视的眼神。

Rosa Luxemburg Experience的演出伴随着喧天的乐声结束了。格朗泰尔从来都不知道手风琴可以奏出这样的结尾riff。几人离开舞台前，米西什塔向观众深深鞠躬。

珂赛特给他们又买了一轮酒，每人两杯。格兰泰尔不知道以自己现在的清醒程度能不能应付接下来的事。

技师互相传递乐器和踏板。酒吧里洋溢着聊天声和醉酒的笑声。

格朗泰尔一杯接一杯地喝，全然不顾他不断加快的心跳。

很快，灯光暗了下来，却没有乐队登台。走出来的是一个留有鬓角、相貌堂堂的厚唇男孩。他略带羞涩地向大家介绍，自己的名字叫让·勃鲁维尔，乐队请他来朗诵几首诗热场。酒吧里的喧闹还未完全褪去，就有几个人兴奋起来，充满期待地点头，好像他们等的就是这个。

大学城，格朗泰尔想。太奇怪了。

不过朗诵一开始，他羞涩的声音就变得强而有力，充满男性气概。格朗泰尔理解不了诗句的意思，但他的用词充满音乐感，所用音节形成了一种奇特有趣的节奏。珂赛特和爱潘妮彼此窃窃私语，格朗泰尔则只是聆听。

他读了大概10分钟。随后，舞台被Friends!的标志性红色灯光所淹没。格朗泰尔只得抓住桌子稳住自己。

安灼拉衬衫的扣子已经扣紧了。他身着黑色紧身牛仔裤和一件柔软且褪了色的黑色旧T恤，在舞台上大步迈进。格朗泰尔还暗暗注意到，公白飞在踏板旁放了一瓶啤酒，古费拉克也到了架子鼓旁。但尽管用尽全力，他还是无法把目光从安灼拉那该死的性感之躯上移开。

他们开场选了首老歌，从酒吧里此起彼伏的欢呼和观众们不由自主的投入就能判断出来。安灼拉沉稳而略带沙哑的嗓音不时被热情洋溢的鼓声打断，前排的孩子们则伴随着音乐摆动身体，相互碰撞，离肉身相贴也就是一线之隔。

从这时开始，舞台变得越来越Friends!，人们被带回了那些安灼拉和公白飞埋头写歌，只为说服对方接受自身激烈的政治言论的日子。安灼拉嗤之以鼻地唱完了一首讲述弗洛里达州甘蔗种植园，美化种族冲突的歌。歌词太直接，没有趣味，也缺乏说服力，格朗泰尔边做鬼脸边想，可他仍然无法移动自己的目光。

清晨阳光下的安灼拉像座大理石雕像——遥遥看过去，像是大理石的阿波罗，带着安灼拉的眼神。而在舞台上，格朗泰尔热切地想，安灼拉又太过真实：脸色绯红，汗流浃背，手臂有力地屈伸，仅靠一幅嗓子唱出或者喊出每一个音节。

趁安灼拉向观众致谢的时候，公白飞喝了一大口酒。“今年夏天，我们参与巡演，”安灼拉说，“是为了见见老朋友，再认识些新朋友。还要在全国各地普及社会正义思想和DIY精神*。”前排的观众举手欢呼。“但是盖恩斯维尔——我们的心永远与你们同在。”欢呼声益发响亮。安灼拉抬高嗓音，满是热诚：”我们知道这是哪里，也知道谁是我们可以依靠的人。这首歌专门献给你们。“在几人完美的配合之下，乐队开启了他们的下一首歌。

少年们你冲我撞，在前排的空地上纵情狂舞。乐队一口气唱完最后几首歌，气氛欢快而热烈。Friends!退出舞台，观众也鱼贯离开酒吧，热潮逐渐褪去。他、珂赛特和爱潘妮围坐桌旁，守着这个被一群群兴奋、醉酒、鼻青脸肿的少年围绕的孤岛。

他们保持原地不动，直到Friends!收拾完毕，古费走了过来，向他们保证会有一个他们绝对不想错过的“内部派对”。

结好了帐，古费像个导游似的带他们去到几个街区外的一处朋克之家*。这里是Friends!的总部，他边说着，边摔开房子破旧的纱门，让他们进去。

“内部派对”的成员包括公白飞、弗以伊和那个读诗的男孩子，古费拉克叫他热安。三个人正围坐在茶几前热火朝天地讨论奥黛丽赫本，互相传递一个玻璃烟斗。安灼拉倚在通往走道的墙上，一脸无动于衷。

公白飞尽显绅士风度，立刻起身去厨房为新客人拿酒，又从他走廊尽头的房间里搬出来几把椅子。爱潘妮坐在他身边的沙发上，继续酒吧里的话题。格朗泰尔待在他们对面的角落里，尽力避开安灼拉的眼神和他颀长的身影。侧脸上安灼拉的目光只是想象，他坚定地告诉自己。

有关奥黛丽赫本的对话已经进行到《窈窕淑女》作为一部改编作品的优缺点。珂赛特吸了一口重新填满烟丝的烟斗，热情地发表起意见：“说实话，做到罗杰斯与汉默斯坦所谓的不可能实在需要勇气——”她把烟斗递给格朗泰尔。他深吸了一口，可对于音乐电影实在没什么想说的。

过了一会儿，话题变成了热安的诗作。他们得知，他在大学里读MFA*，目前正在完成自己的创意写作论文。“纽约学派对古典主义的回归，”他解释道，“奥维德呈现为阿什贝利，再呈现为赫本。”

格朗泰尔完全不懂他在说什么。他向后一靠，把杯中酒灌进喉咙。

古费拉克紧紧拥抱热安，二人脸碰脸：“真希望今年夏天你能跟我们一起，”他贴着热安的鬓角说道。

“我也是。”

“为什么不行？”珂赛特问道。

“工作，金钱，娱乐，一切平凡人的烦恼。我能在摇滚巡演上干嘛？”

“演出啊。读你的诗。”

热安可爱地笑了：“那我还能胜任。”

珂赛特带着几分醉意夸张地拿出手机，开始打字。

公白飞和爱潘妮回到厨房，继续饮酒。格朗泰尔直起身来，把空瓶子放在茶几上。他看向走廊，安灼拉的身影却已经消失了。

“他是这样的，”古费拉克说。

格朗泰尔眉头紧皱：“哪样？”

“不说晚安就去睡觉。”

地板上，珂赛特看了看手机，低低发出一声尖叫：“你可以参与巡演，”她对热安说，“每天你可以利用乐队和乐队间20分钟的空隙演出，在第二舞台。如果你想去。但别有压力。”

热安十分激动，但又迷惑不解：“真的吗？怎么……”

“我们有关系。我能牵线搭桥。”

每个人都有点目瞪口呆地看着她。

“你知道我们的厂牌赞助了这次巡演？对。CEO对我和对女儿差不多。”她略为尴尬地耸了耸肩，“所以如果你想来，来就行。”

“你真是天使，”热安说。

公白飞和小爱回来的时候，格朗泰尔感到沙发往下一陷。他的眼睛已经闭上了。钟点、酒精和早前的焦虑开始发作。他们的对话持续了一会儿。有朋友在身边而自己不必讲话，这再舒服不过了。格朗泰尔感到自己放松了下来，没睡着，但也差不多了。

最终，爱潘妮给他盖了张毯子，他使劲踢腿，翻了个身。

古费拉克笑了。“说过让你睡沙发的。我们到门廊里继续玩。”

—

不久之后，格朗泰尔被一阵轻微的震颤惊醒。屋里已经暗了下来。卧室的门都锁了。有人给他倒了水。他满心感激得喝了。

他在沙发上翻来覆去。安灼拉的沙发，他想着，辗转反侧，努力不让自己发疯。闻着像安灼拉吗？他使劲嗅枕头。

闻着就是个枕头。

上衣缩成一团，十分不舒服。格朗泰尔把衣服拉回原位，织物的声响在寂静的夜里格外明显。他躺着，尽可能一动不动，有节奏地呼吸，希望能再次睡过去。

一声轻微但清晰的呻吟穿过墙壁。

格朗泰尔又翻了个身，身体擦过床单，沙发咯吱作响。

又一声呻吟。然后是撞击声和笑声。

天啊，格朗泰尔想。他已经僵住了。更多声响传入他的耳朵，尽管他知道自己并不想听。

他有些硬了。

下一声呻吟音量更大。他能分辨出是个女声。

格朗泰尔再次翻身，把头埋在枕头下面。女性在隔壁呻吟只有两种符合逻辑的情况，对此他心知肚明。而从马吕斯求爱时的笨拙、冗长以及他至今还未正式告白来判断，可能性只有一个。格兰泰尔很爱爱潘妮，他也很高兴自己的朋友能找点乐子，但他并不想亲耳听见这个过程。特别是此时，他正全副武装地躺在安灼拉的沙发上。

他数着自己的呼吸，枕头盖在脸上，闻着只有枕头味， 终于，谢天谢地，进入了梦想。

—

清晨，阳光倾泻在格朗泰尔的眼睑上，宿醉令他头昏脑涨。他尽可能安静地用完了洗手间。手机响的时候，他已经准备好开溜。

“等会儿我？”爱潘妮发来信息。

等他穿鞋时她才踮着脚尖走出来，轻轻地关上身后的门。

正门。

她戴上太阳镜，打字速度飞快，手指愤怒地戳过手机屏幕。

“我能和你一起去亚特兰大吗？”她悄声问，“他们没等我就走了。”

*《白鲸》梗。

*《卢森堡文选》下卷，1990年，人民出版社。

*朋克精神的重要组成部分。

*朋克精神信仰者所居住的房屋，人们可以随意进出，自由居住，常有各色派对举办。类似于嬉皮士的公社。

*艺术创作硕士。


	4. 亚特兰大

从盖恩斯维尔沿75号公路一直向北开就能到亚特兰大，路两旁除了碧绿的草丛和更加碧绿的灌木松外几无可观之景。等上一会儿，Friends!的巴士也会驶上同一条道路，不过格朗泰尔和爱潘妮赶在他们起床之前就从房中里溜了出来。阴天的清晨，这座建筑显得格外破败：外墙剥落，低矮的棕榈树恣意生长，堵住了行车道。一种生活方式罢了，格朗泰尔酸涩地想。他和爱潘妮原路回到酒吧的停车场，格朗泰尔的车正停在那儿。

收音机声的掩映下，消音器嘎嘎作响。爱潘妮一手紧握咖啡，戴着墨镜，双脚翘到了仪表盘上。格朗泰尔不知道她是不是睡着了，但直到他们跨越州界进入佐治亚前，她都一言不发。

“我知道你想问我，”她没头没尾地说了起来，“我简直能听见你怎么想的。”

格朗泰尔装傻：“问什么？”

“昨天晚上。今天清早。为什么我宿醉还没好就到了你副驾上，而不是好好躺在自己的床上。“

“不。你想说的时候自然会告诉我。”

“可能不会，”爱潘妮嘟囔。她转头望向窗外。

几小时过后，他们在一家得来速停下买汉堡。“欢迎来到科迪尔，”标牌上写道，“西瓜之都。”上方装饰着一块木刻的西瓜，画风可爱，吃东西的时候格朗泰尔一直盯着它看。

汉堡吃毕，格朗泰尔驾车驶回公路：“玩个公路旅行游戏？光听电台我要崩溃了。”

爱潘妮叹了口气。

“好好好，我收回刚才的话。可你的悲伤太浓重了。需要宣泄。亲爱的姑娘，与我分享你心中的重担吧。”

她打了他胳膊一圈，没用力。

“好了，小爱。你到底觉得怎么样？”

“这个问题该我问你，”她终于说道。

“为什么，因为我在安灼拉的房子里睡了一夜，眼睁睁听着其他人做爱？”

“天哪，”爱潘妮把脸埋在手里，“你能听见？”

格朗泰尔点点头：“我还想说，今天早上看到你从那扇门出来的时候，我有一点惊讶。”

“嗯，”爱潘妮表示同意，但没多做解释。

“不知道对不对，但我实在觉得公白飞对你有意思。”

“他在厨房吻了我。”

“所以到底发生了什么？”

“我那时非常恐慌。”

“你非常恐慌，所以就跟他室友睡了？”格朗泰尔充满怀疑。

“那又如何？”

“我的天，你到底喝了多少酒？”

爱潘妮摇头：“其实不是很多。我们一直没睡，后来我酒就醒了。”

“所以不是知情同意的问题？”

“不是，这一点可以相信我。我知道自己在做什么。”

格朗泰尔瞪了她一眼：“所以你到底在做什么？”

“用我治疗师的话来说，自我惩罚。”

“你的治疗师比你聪明多了。”

“我操！”爱潘妮一脸不悦。

这时候，格朗泰尔前面的车可恨地放慢了速度。他检查了一下后视镜，用尽自己这辆破车的全部力量超了过去。爱潘妮掏出手机开始打字。

“对不起，不该开这个玩笑。”顿了一会儿，格朗泰尔说道。

“没事，我确实挺可笑的。还是问问珂赛特和马吕斯吧。”

“你在给他们发信息吗？”

爱潘妮激动地挥舞手机：“珂赛特担心今天晚上我的嗓音发挥不出最好水平，”她语气苦涩，“马吕斯担心昨天我把珂赛特气坏了，所以才扔下我。”

“昨天她走的时候很生气？”

“没有！她只是累了。我说我可以搭你的车，她就走了。热安回去收拾东西。弗以伊也走了。公白飞说他累了，要上床睡觉，”她深吸一口气，“只剩下我和古费......”

“然后你就做了一个错误的决定，”格朗泰尔补充，“至少正确程度存疑。”

爱潘妮咬紧嘴唇：“至少我做了一个决定。”

“什么意思？”

“没意思。”

格朗泰尔亮起转向灯，又超了一辆车。两侧的松树高耸入云，任车辆呼啸而过也纹丝不动。“那你昨天晚上愉快吗？”他尽力忍住不笑。

“天哪，”爱潘妮深深向坐垫沉了下去，并拢双膝：“你完全想象不到。有一刻我确定自己灵魂离体了。”

格朗泰尔扬起眉毛：“你们的关系不会变得很奇怪吗？”他想象了一下接下来只要和爱潘妮一起，就得时时刻刻躲着Friends!的场景。不好玩。也做不到。

“我不知道，”她说。

格朗泰尔拍了拍她的膝盖：“古费人很好。我觉得他跟上过床的人仍然能做朋友。”

“等等，”爱潘妮转头看向格朗泰尔，“这和你有什么关系？昨天你都不想去看他们的演出。”

“当然有关系，”格朗泰尔皱紧眉头，“小爱，因为我不希望你整个夏天都愁眉苦脸的。”

“和你对安灼拉的感情残留一点儿也没有关系？”她坚持话头。

格朗泰尔的畏缩了一下：“我不想谈这个。”

“跟我你还不说？我喜欢的人更没希望，”她哐的一声靠在椅背上，“确定了得不到再苦苦思恋也不迟。别因为你追求过甚，反倒把对方赶走了。”

“安灼拉是不可能的。不可能。他牢不可破的伪朋克乌托邦里容不下细腻的感情。”

她边笑边摇头：“看来我的治疗师也比你聪明。”

“为什么？”

“试着对他好一点。”

格朗泰尔哼了一声：“他对我也不见得好。”

“他不是让你睡在他的沙发上了吗？

”他整个晚上都没理我，“格朗泰尔一言指出。

”你说他被惯坏了。说他背叛了自己的宗旨。”爱潘妮答道。

“我以前说得更难听。”

她盯着他看了一会儿：“是。你该找个时间给他好好道歉。”

—

格朗泰尔和爱潘妮到达当天演出场地的时候，大门正在打开。大批车辆排队进入演员停车场，造成了交通堵塞，但最终他们还是绕路进去了。送爱潘妮返回荣德雷特的巴士之前，格朗泰尔给了她一个大大的拥抱。

这天他的演出时间提前了，舞台布置也有点陈旧，但尚可接受。事后，格朗泰尔留下看了另外几个乐队的演出，脑子里翻来覆去想着爱潘妮的话。他相信自己对古费拉克的论断没错：如果有人能在一次鲁莽却愉快的一夜情后表现正常，那只有他能做到。随后，好似凉水浇头一般，格朗泰尔又想到：那并不是阻止他们享受这个夏天的唯一障碍。

他得跟安灼拉谈谈。

格朗泰尔不知道他们的大巴长什么样子，不过他还是往停车场走去。没准他会遇见安灼拉，或者哪个能给他指路的人。

他漫无头绪地在后台和巴士站之间徘徊。终于，巴阿雷现身了。格朗泰尔冲他招了招手。他短裤口袋里紧塞着一台收音机，好像有什么急事，不过还是停下和格朗泰尔聊了一会儿。“话说，”格朗泰尔问道，“你知不知道Friends!的巴士什么样？”

“知道，”巴阿雷回答， “黑色的，弗洛里达州的车牌，可能在入口附近，”他举起收音机示意，“他们应该是不久之前才停下的。”

“谢了，”格兰泰尔扭头就走。

“有空喝酒？”巴阿雷大叫。

“只要别被警察查着就行，”格朗泰尔应道。

他找到巴士，在理性阻止自己前敲响了车门。敲响后的那一刻，他想，要是喝两杯再过来就好了。可这时候已经太迟了。

门猛地被拉开，现出褪色T恤和破旧牛仔短裤的安灼拉。他一如既往地美丽，得到的休息之良好让格朗泰尔大呼不公。

“呃，嗨，”格朗泰尔开口。

“古费拉克不在，”安灼拉厉声答道。他一只手握着门把。

“没关系，我其实是想跟你聊聊，”格朗泰尔的手微微颤抖。他把手插进了口袋里。

安灼拉沉默地退到一旁，让格朗泰尔进门。

巴士内部出奇得小。门一开就伸到了厨房，拥挤的走廊里摆着六张小到不可思议的上下铺。通往休息室的门开着，格朗泰尔隐约能看见一张沙发。安灼拉向后退了两步，靠在小小的厨房流理台上。“怎么了？”他冷淡地问道。

格朗泰尔深吸一口气。到了这儿反而不知道说什么是好。“呃。”

安灼拉只是等着。

“我想，昨天晚上我对你的态度不是很好，”他说，“我来是想——”

“道歉的话就省省吧。”

“什么？”

安灼拉双手交叉放在胸前：“你来道歉。不用了。我不想听。”

“我——我也不是，”格朗泰尔磕磕巴巴地说。挫败感——那种安灼拉一出现他就不免身处其中的挫败感——又一次在他身上分毫毕现。“我没什么可道歉的。我只是想跟你说我不想让我们的——”他挥了挥手，颤抖着，“我们之间的敌意把这次巡演变得古里古怪，或者一塌糊涂，我是说对我们的朋友来说。希望你能同意，”他深吸一口气，“我大概是想请求停战。我们绝对不可能整个夏天都躲着对方。”

安灼拉怒火中烧：“可你想躲着我们。昨天你表现得很明显了。”

“不是的，”格朗泰尔抗议道。

“你憎恨我们的乐队，”安灼拉说道，“你憎恨我们的信仰。我不明白你来这里干什么。”

格朗泰尔挫败地举起手来：“我爱你那蠢乐队好不好？虽然我不认可你的观点。可我喜欢看你——看你点燃歌迷的激情。他们因你而燃烧，安灼拉，你的破坏力太强了。不可思议。而且你相信自己说出的每一句话！千真万确，你像魔鬼一样危险。而且不知道为什么，我怎么看你也看不够。之前一起巡演的时候我每天晚上都会看你们演出。每天晚上都看。”

对面，安灼拉一只手摩挲着自己凌乱的金发。他长久地看着格朗泰尔。

在安灼拉目光的重压之下，格朗泰尔面色发红。他想逃走，却仿佛被钉住一般。于是他闭上双眼。

“你睡了我的鼓手？”安灼拉安静地问道。

“我——什么？”格朗泰尔猛地睁开眼睛，发现安灼拉正审慎地打量着他。

“你，”他缓慢重复道，“是不是睡了我的鼓手？”

“当然没有。”

“我听见声音了，”安灼拉冷漠中透出一丝尴尬，“如果不是你，那是谁干的？”

格朗泰尔心灰意冷：“你要是不知道的话，说明这不关你的事。为什么不问古费拉克？”

“我问的是你。”

“是啊，自然是我。反正你觉得我就是喜欢乱搞。”

安灼拉气愤地往前进了一步，两人间的距离顿时减半：“我从来没说过。”

格朗泰尔火道：“你已经很清楚地暗示过了，”他口不择言。此时，他的沮丧感又浮上心头，与怒火交织：“是，我可能会和某个碰巧听过我音乐的人睡觉，但绝对不会是古费拉克。我他妈为什么要——”格朗泰尔突然住口。他心跳加速，每一块肌肉都叫嚣着要逃走，或者干脆打安灼拉一拳。可他做不到。他只能站在那儿。

安灼拉又往前进了一点。“你为什么要什么？”他激烈地问道。

格朗泰尔与他眼神交汇，张口的一刻他的感觉如同跳下悬崖：“除了你，我为什么要睡你乐队里的其他人？”

安灼拉扬起眉毛：“为什么不呢？”

格朗泰尔几乎没意识到自己发出了一声虚弱的呻吟。他用眼神在安灼拉的面孔上四处搜寻，无声地祈求着什么。格朗泰尔不知道该如何是好。他感到走投无路，仿佛一只落入陷阱的走兽，或者蝴蝶。

后颈上，安灼拉的手滚烫。格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉在想什么，但他忍不住了——他欠身向前，吻了安灼拉。

这个吻坚定但不粗暴，他们的嘴唇小心翼翼地碰在一起。格朗泰尔搂住安灼拉的腰，稳住他不动，实际上是保持两人之间的一点点距离，因为格朗泰尔不知道，也想象不出，如果他们的髋部相触，自己会做出什么来。或许在这巴士上就会双膝跪地，恳求安灼拉用嘴服侍他。想到这里，格朗泰尔手指一紧，陷入安灼拉结实的肌肉和尖锐的髋骨里。

安灼拉呼出一口气，好似叹息，在格朗泰尔双唇的压力下张开了嘴。格朗泰尔把舌轻柔地滑入安灼拉的口中，勉强蹭过他尖锐的牙齿，找到他的舌头——柔软、滑润、迫不及待。那只原先放在格朗泰尔后颈的手移向上方，抓住了他的一头乱发，用力甚大，致使格朗泰尔头皮刺痛，感到头发要被拽下来了。理智如涛涛潮水一般回到格朗泰尔心中，他浑身战栗：要是安灼拉想躲开他怎么办？他立时僵在原地，把唇舌从安灼拉湿润的粉唇上移走。

巴士门突然敞开，格朗泰尔背后没了支撑，失去平衡。谁知他矫枉过正，向前撞至安灼拉身上。安灼拉一个踉跄，稳住格朗泰尔的双肩，免得两个人跌倒。“对不起，”格朗泰尔尖叫，此时两人的髋骨已经贴在一起。所有关于性爱的疯狂想法已经抛到九霄云外，格朗泰尔只是向后退了一大步，疯了一样想让他的身体和他硬了一半的阴茎离对方远一点。

他看到巴士的门已经关上。没有人进来——他们肯定看到二人的肢体纠缠，放弃了进来的打算。格朗泰尔希望自己也有这么聪明。他希望自己离这里越远越好，管他正在发生什么事呢。他向门伸出手。

安灼拉一把抓过他的手臂，拉他穿过上下铺区，来到后厅。格朗泰尔立在原地，一言不发，眼看着安灼拉拉上门。“对不起，”他脱口而出。但愿他能预见安灼拉随时会喷射出的怒火。可安灼拉只是额头倚门休息了一会儿，呼吸粗重，仿佛要借此恢复他一贯的冷静。“我不是要——”

剩下的话被格朗泰尔再也说不出来：安灼拉转过身来，脱下衬衫，动作如行云流水。白皙紧致的皮肤下面是结实的肌肉线条。格朗泰尔逃跑的欲望与用唇舌触碰那身皮肤的欲望互不相让。安灼拉走向格朗泰尔身前，伸手抓住他衬衫的下摆。

“你要做什么？”格朗泰尔问道。安灼拉的手碰到他身上的一刹那，他浑身战栗，但面色惊恐。

“脱光。”安灼拉言简意赅，“你在干什么？”

“实话吗？试着放慢呼吸，免得大脑缺氧。“

安灼拉大笑。他摸进格朗泰尔衣衫的下摆，触碰他的皮肤。“我想再吻你一次。行吗？”

格朗泰尔张口想说什么——鬼知道是什么，却什么也没说出来。安灼拉将他张开的双唇当成默许，专注地看了一会儿，上前吻了过去。他轻抚格朗泰尔的腰窝，像安慰一只受惊的动物。格朗泰尔知道此时的自己活像一头受了惊的笨鹿，他一边考虑要不要逃走，一边却仍然回吻过去。安灼拉舔过格朗泰尔的上唇，催他张嘴，把自己的舌头伸了进去，好像世上除此无他事一般亲吻他。而当安灼拉缓缓放手，两人的唇舌若即若离的时候，格朗泰尔听见自己又呻吟了一声。

“说真的，”格朗泰尔声音粗哑，“你要干什么？”

“你想和我做。你自己说的。”

他想。他非常，非常想。他感到自己的恐慌不再减退，而是在他的胸腔中安营扎寨，成为一股再熟悉不过的重量。“严格来说，我没有，”他郑重其事，好像二者的区别真的很重要，“我说的是除了你，我不会睡你乐队里的其他人。”

安灼拉严肃地看着他，眼神和昨天晚上看到格朗泰尔摊在他的沙发上时一模一样。就差一点了，格朗泰尔告诉自己，他也许有那么一点点喜欢吧。

“没关系，”安灼拉说。

很有关系。格朗泰尔甚至无法试着描述这关系有多么大。这是他想要却又从来不敢企及的一切。兴奋与恐惧，美梦与梦魇，他的心愿和他确定将被自己疯狂搞砸的事情。但格朗泰尔感觉到自己的抗拒在逐渐融化，当安灼拉再次按住他的后颈时，他彻底投降了。沙发就在咫尺之外，格朗泰尔任由对方半推半拉引着自己，直至两人的膝盖撞上沙发低矮的边缘。他又一次任自己被安灼拉亲吻；有力，坚决。

安灼拉赤身裸体送上门来，这种事情以后再也不会发生，机不可失：这是此时格朗泰尔脑海中全部的念头。安灼拉似乎想把他拉到身边的沙发上，但他的动作做到一半就停滞了。格朗泰尔重重跪了下来，三下五除二解开了安灼拉的牛仔裤和平角裤。他不敢抬头看安灼拉的眼神，而是帮他把衣服踢到一旁，温柔地推他坐到了沙发上。

他的皮肤润泽光滑，从胸肌到腰部再到大腿越来越白皙，手臂完全无法比拟。格朗泰尔亲了亲他膝盖的内侧，鼓励他张大双腿，自己才能拥有更好的角度。他沿着安灼拉的大腿向上拱，胡茬轻蹭过对方愈发纤细的金色毛发。碰到安灼拉大腿与骨盆相交点时，他温柔而富有挑逗性地舔了过去。

安灼拉缓缓吸了一口气，伸出双手环抱自己。格朗泰尔又舔了一下，才终于把注意力转移到安灼拉骨盆肌用力相拮抗的勃起上——粗壮且微微泛红，顶端已有小滴液体凝聚。格朗泰尔嗅了嗅他阴茎的底部，伸出舌头品尝味道，尝试着平缓自己的心跳，但最终失败。

“继续，”安灼拉咬牙切齿地说。他的双手在身体两侧攥成拳头。

格朗泰尔如言而行。他放平舌头，逐渐加大力度，沿着凸起的纹路向下滑去。他一只手抓住安灼拉阴茎的根部，增强稳定性，舌尖拂过顶端，把他吞了下去。这一次，安灼拉的呼气声分明以一声低低的呻吟告终。在抬头低头之间，他的舌头再次持续用力，手则在一旁完美地把控节奏。

格朗泰尔在牛仔裤里勃起了，十分不舒服，巴士地板也不曾善待他的膝盖，但他已经管不了这些了。他尽己所能地吮吸着安灼拉，舌头随着身体一上一下摇动。

“我要，呃——”话没说完，安灼拉发出一声压抑的呻吟，“我可以——？”他双手在格朗泰尔无法触及的地方盘旋，以动作解释了那个刚才没能问完的问题。

格朗泰尔呜咽一声表示同意，不想停下眼下正在做的事，一秒也不行。安灼拉的手指沿着他的脖颈向上摸索，小心翼翼地，沉向格朗泰尔凌乱的黑色卷发。他没有用力抓，也没有主动引导，这让格朗泰尔隐隐惊喜，只是轻柔地把手放在那里，一根拇指轻抚覆在格朗泰尔太阳穴上的发丝。这样的温柔出乎格朗泰尔的意料。

格朗泰尔先是用鼻子深呼吸，上下动了几次头，这才移开嘴巴喘了口气。他的手并未停歇，仍旧抚摸着对方被唾液湿润的阴茎，每番上下，拇指都会擦过他的包皮系带。伴随着粗重的呼吸，安灼拉的腹部轻轻颤抖，胸口上下起伏，臀部向上抽动，仿佛是在试图稳住自己。格朗泰尔为自己的成就惊讶了一瞬：他竟然令安灼拉兴奋了起来，像在舞台上一般面红耳赤——可这个想法又唤醒了他的恐慌，于是他再次埋下头，将安灼拉的阴茎放入自己口中。

因为再次尝到安灼拉的味道，又一声呻吟从格朗泰尔嘴边溢出。在声带的震动之下，他的头顶上方也传来一声与之应和的呻吟。格朗泰尔加快口中速度，感到插在自己头发中的手指弯曲起来，随后用力收紧。“我要到了，”安灼拉简单地警告。格朗泰尔尽可能多地吞吐，直至鼻子碰到安灼拉的阴毛，发出了被呛的声音。与此同时，安灼拉朝上碾向他，射了出来。

松开嘴前，格朗泰尔一再吞咽，不想错过任何遗留。他把额头枕在安灼拉的大腿上，试图调整呼吸。尽管勃起的部位一阵阵抽痛，他仍然尽可能保持自身稳定，不确定等到安灼拉理智恢复后会发落自己。

嵌在他发中的那只手温柔地拍了拍他的头。格朗泰尔抬起头来，发现安灼拉正低头看他，牙齿紧咬下唇。他的声音安静到几乎听不见：“过来。”

“好，”格朗泰尔声音颤抖。他伸直业已僵硬的双腿，把自己挪到沙发上，�浑身战栗。两人四目相对，膝盖也撞到一起。

安灼拉视而不见，双手伸到格朗泰尔裤子的拉链上方，停了下来。“我可以吗？”

“操，快，”格朗泰尔呼出一口气。

安灼拉快速拉开他的拉链，小心翼翼拿出他的阴茎。他向后靠去，方便安灼拉从一侧环住自己，手里才能抓牢。安灼拉的手温暖而有力，格朗泰尔不得不闭上眼睛，以免一切在真正开始前就结束了。而即便暂时了放弃视觉，他也坚持不了太久。用力摩擦了几次后，安灼拉俯下身来，轻吻格朗泰尔的嘴角。格朗泰尔转头迎向他，此时安灼拉的手正好扭了一下。随后，格朗泰尔到达了高潮，他的轻哼声迷失在两人的湿吻里。


	5. 夏洛特/弗吉尼亚海滩/纳什维尔

格朗泰尔无法移动。

他记得很久很久以前，自己是可以动的；但那一切早在他目前所处的宇宙诞生之前就结束了，取而代之的是性欲快感和迫近困境并存的阴阳魔界。此时，他身边的人动了——安灼拉当然可以在这种情况下行动自如——当然不会被扔进存在主义恐惧的真空里。

实际上，安灼拉正在穿衣服。整个过程中都一丝不挂的安灼拉正一件件穿衣上身，格朗泰尔则是全副武装，下体暴露，坐在沙发上。他动了一下，似乎要做些什么。安灼拉扔给他一盒纸巾。纸巾从格朗泰尔手上弹了出去，软趴趴地掉到他身边的沙发上。他把自己擦洗干净，理好裤子。如果把存在主义恐惧抛到一边，他认为自己或许已经从这场噩梦般的幻想中完好脱身。

有人大声敲门。

两个人瞬间僵住了。格朗泰尔脸色发红，但鉴于他们俱已衣着整齐，安灼拉还是应了门：“谁？”

公白飞声音低沉：“还有20分钟。”

“马上，”安灼拉答道。

他等格朗泰尔站起来才去开门。格朗泰尔直奔巴士前部而去。公白飞正在厨房看书，他抬起头来，定定地看着安灼拉，任格朗泰尔朝走向出口。

“呃，再见，”格朗泰尔含糊说道。他实实在在“冲”出车门，从巴士门前陡峭的台阶狂奔而下。

此时，夕阳西下，演出正酣。绕过一个拐角时，格朗泰尔净直撞上马吕斯，他怀里装T恤的盒子几乎满得要溢出来。

“对不起！”马吕斯大叫，“你没事吧？”

格朗泰尔轻轻点头：“没事，”他迫使自己说话，“有点吓着了。”他伸手把几件摇摇欲坠的T恤塞回盒子里。

“谢谢，”马吕斯说。

两人立在原地，面面相觑。

“我能——”格朗泰尔开口。

“你——”马吕斯同时说道，“不好意思，你先说。”

格朗泰尔深呼吸：“我能问你一个奇怪的问题吗？”

“呃，好。”

“你有没有过本想解决问题，结果把事情弄得更糟过？”

马吕斯咯咯笑道：“你还不了解我的经历吗？”他语气温和。

格朗泰尔只好也笑了。

“问这个干嘛？”马吕斯奇怪。

“没什么。不管怎么说，你还是……”他指了指那一大盒T恤。

“是了，”马吕斯神色仍有些迷惑，“等会儿见？”

“等会儿见，”格朗泰尔语气肯定，转身离去。

他想躲回车里睡到天荒地老。他想睡到巡演结消失，又在一百年之后如海市蜃楼般再次出现，还是在这个地点。有点像珂赛特让他们看的一个音乐剧的情节。但现在，这个想法听起来完美无匹。

不过最终，他去找了博须埃，打算一醉方休。

—

他们大获成功——哪怕在超市的时候，博须埃把一整箱啤酒摔到了地上。看着瓶子碎裂，散落一地，啤酒洒得到处都是，他震惊地大笑起来。之后他们换了一箱啤酒，又在街边的酒水商店精心购买了最便宜的威士忌，喝了个酩酊大醉。在博须埃的巴士外面，两人纵情大笑，一瓶接一瓶灌酒，声音极为响亮。

两人拿起格朗泰尔的吉他，打算写一首歌记录巡演期间看到的美国壮丽河山。格朗泰尔拟出了一个关于雄鹰的卓越唱段，随后博须埃拿过吉他，拨弄着调了一会儿弦，扫弦的时候直接把一弦和二弦弄断了。

格朗泰尔面朝下倒在车上，差点睡过了点，亏得在最后关头开车上路，往夏洛特而去。他一路开得有点狠，不过幸而及时赶到，没错过第二舞台的演出。

演出之后，他又和几位吉他技师喝了一场。格朗泰尔说服他们帮那把被博须埃“虐待”的吉他换弦，大伙儿交换了以往巡演路上的恐怖故事，毫不吝惜手里的好酒。格朗泰尔有点爱上他们了。他也喜欢他们的巴士：停在最前头，远离人流，也见不到其他演员歌手。应该多喝他们喝酒，格朗泰尔晕晕乎乎地想。

第二天太阳甫一升起，他就强迫自己从车后厢出来，好从容不迫地开往弗吉尼亚海滩。他跑去荣德雷特的巴士上洗了个澡——伽弗洛什皱眉看了看他，但没说什么——然后完成了自己傍晚的演出。

之后，一个戴眼镜的高个子女孩在路上拦住格朗泰尔，从小贩处给他买了听啤酒，友善但笨拙地向他索要签名。他在女孩的巡演海报上签了标志性的字母“R”。她问：“我超爱你的上一张专辑。我最喜欢的之一。可你前些年本来要发行的那些原声吉他音乐怎么不发了？”

“呃，”格朗泰尔不知如何是好。很久没人问过他那个本已计划完成却最终搁浅的项目了。因为最近的事，那个项目总在他脑中盘旋不去，但他没有和人说起。“你知道那个？”他出言求证，“最后做出来的效果和我想的不一样。”

她如智者般点了点头：“我知道大家还是会喜欢的。”格朗泰尔努力挤出笑脸。她又急匆匆加了一句：“下面你做什么我们都喜欢。“她拿回签好名的海报，快速道了声谢，就消失在人群中了。

格朗泰尔真心希望没人听说过她刚才提到的专辑。那还是几年前，他刚和Friends!一起巡演完不久宣布的。但专辑并没有开花结果。不过这样更好，格朗泰尔想。

他一次性从小贩手里买了两听啤酒——省得再跑一趟，漫步到主舞台入口处。巴阿雷挥手示意他进入警戒区。

他在侧边看完了荣德雷特姊妹最后的两首歌。爱潘妮和珂赛特表现格外出色，她们在舞台上纵声大笑、互相逗弄，满怀热情地歌唱。佛罗里达的争吵想必已经过去了，格朗泰尔乐见其成。一直以来，她二人都像姐妹一样不住斗嘴，但他们一度——刚认识马吕斯的时候——非常认真地争斗过。是极其严重、危险、卑劣的争斗，以至于厂牌担心乐队会就此解散。格朗泰尔希望类似的事件再也不会发生。

演出结束，爱潘妮看到了在后台的格朗泰尔。“还是这么棒，”他真心实意地称赞道。

“你就夸吧，”她摇了摇头，“我还是得问问你前几天去了哪儿。”

格朗泰尔沉默地抿起嘴唇，以示不满。但在他张口回答之前，古费拉克突然出现在他们后面。他热情洋溢地与两人击掌问好，就出言宣布：“明天休息。要是咱们能早点到纳什维尔，就有时间喝上一杯。”

爱潘妮看向格朗泰尔，他耸了耸肩：“我加入。”

“我也是，”爱潘妮说。

“太棒了！让我们在乡村音乐的乐土见。”古费举手致意，向他们道别。

“所以你们……”格朗泰尔开口问道。

“朋友，”爱潘妮点点头，“不是一语双关，就是朋友而已。你说得对。“

“不奇怪吗？”

“嗯……并不能说不奇怪，但还好，”她揉乱了格朗泰尔的头发，“得走了。明天见？”

“不见不散，”他许诺。

直到红光笼罩舞台，格朗泰尔才意识到自己失算了。

他本想趁Friends!在话筒、踏板和架子鼓后面各就其位时溜开，可等古费拉克介绍完乐队成员、安灼拉奏响第一个如裂帛穿云般的和弦时，格朗泰尔就动不了了。他仿佛又回到巴士上，整个人被钉在原地，庆幸自己只是站在侧台。尽管这个位置离安灼拉比较近，但他的注意力集中在台下观众身上。

同样一群人在台下尖叫、摇摆、大声呐喊。安灼拉满足了他们的一切想法。架子鼓后面的古费拉克兴奋不已，边打鼓边摇晃，一头卷发愈发凌乱。公白飞要冷静一些，他几乎静止不动，是乐队的稳定背景。但安灼拉是火焰。安灼拉是溅出的鲜血。他燃烧着，呼啸着，高声歌唱，毫不吝惜肺里的空气。很快他就满身大汗，肌肉紧绷，苍白的皮肤因为用力而发红。

他是如此美丽。相较之下，格朗泰尔一塌糊涂。

现在的他知道那皮肤触觉如何，味道怎样；也从安灼拉寥寥的呻吟中熟悉了他的声音。格朗泰尔不确定自己和安灼拉的关系到底有几分亲密——他还想知道安灼拉眼中的自己是什么样的：沉默中带着疯狂抑或是疏远，是恐慌、犹疑还是其他的什么。安灼拉知道自己把格朗泰尔拉过了一道怎样的界限吗？

但演出只是演出。提前订好的歌单，一成不变的串词。回答不了格朗泰尔的问题。

不过他还是看完了全程。

—

纳什维尔已经疯狂了。

距离乡村音乐名人堂和历史地标赖曼礼堂一个街区，古费拉克解释道，就是好莱坞最经典的乡村酒吧和平价酒吧了。每一间都有现场音乐，而且不要入场费。最妙的是，这里的酒很便宜，并且不存在开盖酒容器法（注1）：如果不喜欢乐队，你可以端着酒上街喝，然后在其他地方（经常就是隔壁）尝试点别的东西。

古费拉克纠集起来的一大帮人——他的乐队队友、Rosa Luxemburg Experience、荣德雷特姊妹和马吕斯、热安、格朗泰尔和巴阿雷（因为没有演出，他那晚休息）——鱼贯走上街头，加入了拿着外带饮品、手上盖有印章（注2）的游客和本地人群中。

他们从Tootsie's Orchid Lounge（注3）出发；若李不敢置信地说这里是威利·纳尔逊（注4）开始职业生涯的地方。珂赛特则坚持每个人都要干上几杯，挨个店串一遍。

乐队不错，但听他们唱了太多杰森·奥尔迪恩之后，一伙人决定换下一家酒吧。

他们又挤到隔壁的Second Fiddle门前。公白飞立刻被酒吧的复古收音机装饰吸引住了，虔诚地一个个检视过去。

珂赛特和爱潘妮请了一轮酒——格朗泰尔讶异地发现，就连安灼拉都喝了。不过两首歌间隙，台上的乐队刚一提到“南方遗产”四个字，他们就像兔子一样飞快溜走了（古费拉克拽着公白飞的领子）。博须埃和爱潘妮交换了一个如释重负的眼神。

格朗泰尔和马吕斯从Layla’s Bluegrass Inn无敌可爱的酒保手里接过酒，一群人簇拥在最前面的两张小桌周围。舞台上，一个长相尚可的白人男乐手为了赚钱正在演奏杰瑞·李·刘易斯（注5）的歌，操纵着手下的大号电钢琴发出极近似于钢琴的乐声。

在一张桌子上，弗以伊和巴阿雷正在争论如何化解人群中的争斗。格朗泰尔能听见巴阿雷想要打晕挑衅者，把他们拖走。

爱潘妮和珂赛特坐在一起，旁边马吕斯和古费拉克聊得热火朝天。古费拉克正给公白飞和桌子上的其他人讲他俩做室友时的趣事。古费的故事里似乎有许多关于公众场合裸体的内容，马吕斯则满面通红，结结巴巴。

几首歌过去，数杯酒下肚，台上的钢琴手突然向观众问道：“下面有歌手吗？”

格朗泰尔一群声音响亮，人多势众，自是比其他人更能引起台上的注意。于是乐手告诉他们自己的下一首歌需要一两个女声。米西什塔正忙着跟热安辩论有关沃尔特·惠特曼的话题，她向爱潘妮和珂赛特挥了挥手，示意她俩上台。

两个姑娘爬上作舞台用的平台，和乐队讨论了一会儿。马吕斯滑到格朗泰尔身边，想找个更好的角度看舞台，填满了两张桌子中间的空隙。钢琴手弹出“Can the Circle Be Unbroken?”第一个音符的时候，珂赛特和爱潘妮站到额外的话筒前。歌词出口，爱潘妮和珂赛特也凑到一起，唱出完美的密集和声，使得格朗泰尔一阵战栗。

马吕斯神情恍惚地叹了口气。格朗泰尔注意到，在一群伙伴里，只有公白飞几乎同样聚精会神地看着舞台。

一首歌罢，台下掌声雷动，珂赛特和爱潘妮鞠躬回。钢琴手拦住她俩，几个人快速交换了意见。“看来大家很喜欢刚才的演出，”他对观众说道，“现在把舞台交给荣德雷特姊妹。相信各位已经认识他们了。”欢呼再次响起，一半是对这话的认同，一半是酒意正酣。“他们将为大家再唱一首歌。”听到这句话，乐队演奏径直开始了"Jolene"的演奏。两个姑娘全力以赴地进入演出。

在音乐的掩映下，格朗泰尔隐约听见古费拉克提起了“多莉·帕顿”（注6）和“麦莉·赛勒斯”（注7），令得安灼拉即刻断言某一事物是“音乐产业的全部问题所在”，随之严肃地讲起话来。不过格朗泰尔只能听见一部分。

若李跑过来，在马吕斯呆若木鸡的脸跟前打了个响指，问道：“你想什么呢？”

马吕斯茫然地眨了眨眼：“哦，对。我只是，呃。我愿意永远听下去。”

安灼拉环视四周，眼神鄙夷：“纳什维尔应该被烧个精光。”

“你不是认真的吧？”马吕斯大叫。

“千真万确。在过去的20——不，30年里，乡村音乐堪称一片道德荒原，唯二的‘成果’就是乏味的爱情歌曲和共和党人的长篇大论。与此同时，给这一音乐流派赋予最初价值的艺术特色被系统性地抹杀。现在的乡村音乐与收音机里最差的流行歌几无二致，仅有的差别就是要遵守更令人作呕的习俗道德，以及不时插进去的滑音吉他和小提琴片段，好让我们知道听的是哪一家商业电台。”说到后面，安灼拉的声音愈发响亮，身体转向他们这群乌合之众。

米西什塔低低冷笑，马吕斯则踌躇了一下：“你怎么能——我是说，这到底是怎么回事？”他困惑不已。

安灼拉猛地转向马吕斯，此时格朗泰尔插话进来：“安灼拉，马吕斯说得对。你是怎么了？你不能因为乡村音乐有商业产出就把这一整个音乐流派说得体无完肤。”马吕斯用力点头以示赞同。“你忽视了一大批艺术家的贡献——”

他停下话头，看向马吕斯，后者正好接了上来。“Lucinda Williams（注9），Texas Tornadoes，（注10），the Drive-By Truckers（注11）……”

“Neko Case（注12），”格朗泰尔补充道，“她最开始就是个朋克鼓手。”

安灼拉怒目而视：“没有一个乐队关心政治议题。”

“The Carolina Chocolate Drops（注13），”马吕斯反驳。

“还有The Pine Hill Haints，The Can Kickers，”格朗泰尔依次说下去，“The Ones to Blame和Whiskey & Co.（注14），就是从盖恩斯维尔出来的，你这唯我独尊的家伙。还有Yep Roc Records（注15）旗下的任何一个乐队也是。”

马吕斯壮起胆来，面对安灼拉：“再说了，就算没有政治信息又怎么样？谁规定了爱情歌曲不能有价值？音乐以最纯净的形式表达出了难以言传的感情，而那些能唤醒这些感情的艺术家，”他一指舞台，“让我们更懂得自己的心意。是他们给了我们奋斗的方向。”

格朗泰尔高举酒杯：“加入革命吧，安灼拉。恋爱吧。”

“你敢——”安灼拉怒气十足，但他的话被谢幕时震耳欲聋的掌声淹没了。

大家热情地欢迎两个姑娘归队。马吕斯忙不迭跑到珂赛特跟前，奉上甜言蜜语，笨手笨脚地试图给她同时端饮料、搬椅子。格朗泰尔看到她露出炫目的笑容，随即缓慢地拉开了两人间的距离。原本一触即发的争执被意味沉重的目光交换所代替：马吕斯的全副心神都在珂赛特身上，而她正局促不安地望向爱潘妮；爱潘妮则看着马吕斯，眼神中流露出触手可及的悲伤。与此同时，公白飞也凝神观察着这幕场景，仿佛在解一道几何题。

这一幕很快就结束了。

但格朗泰尔无法摆脱皮肤里微痒、刺痛的感觉。他又去吧台要了一杯酒。给格朗泰尔倒啤酒的时候，可爱的调酒师和他调了一会儿情，方式和所有调酒师并无差别。他也冲对方微笑，嘴上做出毫无意义的许诺。

而当他转身离开吧台时，格朗泰尔发现安灼拉就站在自己身后，目光炯炯地盯着他看。

格朗泰尔不知道自己被什么附体了。他靠了过去，平淡地说：“我喜欢你允许我口你的时候，脸上露出这种表情。”

安灼拉的眼中现出困惑，眉毛拧到完全相反的方向：“什么？”

格朗泰尔突然觉得很疲惫。“没什么，”他说，“今天晚上我不想再和人吵架了。你过来原本是想说什么？”

“我——没什么，”安灼拉犹豫了一下，“你刚才说的是‘允许我……’？”这个句子他没说完。

格朗泰尔耸肩：“对，安灼拉。我仍然记得你有多慷慨。”

“我没有——什么乱七八糟的？我没有允许你做任何事。我是想让你那么做。”周围太暗，格朗泰尔不确定安灼拉脸上的红晕是不是他的想象。

“呃，好吧，”格朗泰尔说，“这么多年过去，你突然间就想让我这么做了。”

“这么多年？”安灼拉眨眼，一脸真诚的困惑。

“是，这么多年。”说完这句话，他最后的斗志也熄灭了。“真的。为什么？”他的问题毫无怨恨之意。

安灼拉顿了一下，认真思考了一会儿。“我也不知道。我当时——你——”他声音渐低，随后又拾起话头，“我想那是我们两个第一次单独相处。”

格朗泰尔好似被人出其不意地打了一拳，不知道该如何回应对方。他喝了一大口啤酒，吞咽时不可避免地注意到安灼拉一直盯着自己看。“好吧，”他终于开口，竭力避免声音中泄露任何情绪，“我会再做一次。”

安灼拉仍然看着他。

格朗泰尔不知道他在等什么。等着安灼拉在立时此地把他拽到洗手间？还是嘲笑他一番，说这是痴心妄想？

结果都不是。他只是点了点头，说：“好。”

巴阿雷挑了这个时候过来叫他们；其他人已经到下一家酒吧了。“除了古费拉克，”他嘻嘻笑着澄清，“他和咱们的调酒师一起消失了。”

注1：美国的许多州都有开盖酒容器法(open container laws)，其中规定：禁止在公开场所用酒精饮料；握有装酒精饮料的开盖容器亦违法。  
注2：作为酒吧出入凭证用。  
注3：著名的乡村音乐酒吧，位于莱曼礼堂后方。杰森·奥尔迪恩、泰勒·斯威夫特等人均在此演出过。  
注4：美国乡村摇滚运动的领头人物。2000年获得格莱美终身成就奖。  
注5：知名美国音乐人，涉猎摇滚、乡村、蓝调等不同音乐类型，多次获格莱美奖。1986年入选摇滚名人堂。  
注6：美国歌手、词曲作者、作家、多种乐器演奏家和慈善家，以乡村音乐的创作和演唱而闻名。1999年入选乡村音乐名人堂。  
注7：美国歌手、词曲作家及演员。  
注8：一种吉他演奏技巧，多在蓝调音乐中出现。  
注9：美国音乐人，涉猎摇滚、乡村、民谣等不同风格。  
注10：美国乐队，风格融合摇滚、乡村和墨西哥音乐。  
注11：美国另类乡村&南方摇滚乐队。  
注12：美国创作歌手，加拿大独立摇滚乐队The New Pornographers成员，其音乐风格涉及独立摇滚、另类乡村、民谣摇滚等。  
注13：美国乐队，歌词多讨论政治议题。  
注14：均为乐队名。  
注15：美国独立唱片公司。


	6. 巴吞鲁日

相对于在城里度过的精彩夜晚，他们在纳什维尔的演出枯燥乏味；其中一个原因是没人需要帮古费拉克从储藏室拿内衣裤。

格朗泰尔迟迟起床，忙完演出，整个下午都在和厂牌通电话，和他们争论巡演结束后他要做什么。双方至今尚未达成关于下一张专辑的协议；实际上，他不确定会不会有下一张。和他通话的代表谈到细节和钱总是含糊其辞，而鉴于格朗泰尔目前没有经纪人，他只能躺在塞在车后厢的垫子上，试图代表自己谈判。

清晰意识到什么都谈不出来之后，格朗泰尔挂上了电话。接下来的一个小时，他把怒气发泄到吉他上，手指用力拨弦，指甲都几乎要断了。

下一站是巴吞鲁日，需要开车近九个小时，期间途径阿拉巴马和密西西比。那些巴士可以夜里开，乐队成员睡觉就是了。而如果格朗泰尔想及时赶到，他就得赶在其他乐队演出结束之前马上出发。

他在晚上九点启程，出发的时候一边想着其他人在做什么，以及自己为什么没在其他人的巴士上寻个位置。

或许阿拉巴马有其美丽之处，但夜路实在枯燥无味。越过阿拉巴马与密西西比的州界之前，格朗泰尔听着吵闹的收音机，意识到自己在不停地打哈欠。他在休息站停下，定好闹钟。如果能在这儿睡一会儿，他想，自己就能一口气开完剩下的车程，然后在演出之前再休息休息。

闹钟在三小时后响了。他挣扎着醒来，使劲眨了眨眼，周遭的黑暗令他视线模糊。完全清醒过来还需要几分钟，但开回公路的时候，他感觉已经好很多了。

又开了一小时，他在密西西比的某个休息站停下加油，想买点零食。这时已经接近5点，休息站却仍然空空荡荡。加油泵上方的钠灯滋滋闪着黄光，小店里的灯光却是明亮尖锐的白色。格朗泰尔揉了揉眼睛，朝洗手间走去。

在突然的强光之下，一切都模糊不清。店里的收音机正在播放一首格朗泰尔辨认不出的乡村歌曲。他眨眼看向一排排无穷无尽的牛肉干，努力思考早餐要吃哪个口味。

格朗泰尔抬起头来，发现安灼拉正站在自己面前。他身穿磨破的牛仔裤和帽衫，一脸困倦地盯着自己。

这是幻象，他想，说明该去睡觉了。谁知下一秒，幻象里的安灼拉开口说起话：“嗨，我们的司机要喝咖啡。”

格朗泰尔环顾四周。千真万确，Friends!的巴士就停在外面的卡车旁边，一位他从前见过的中年女性正在柜台处购买这里最大杯的咖啡。

“呃，”格朗泰尔支吾。

“不好意思吓到你了，”安灼拉说，“要是看到你不打招呼有点奇怪。”

“好吧。”

安灼拉指了指货架，“而且你就站在牛肉干前面。”

“对。”

“我就是进来买牛肉干的。”

“好吧。”

待柜台处的女士交完钱回过头来，安灼拉冲她竖起两根手指，不知是想表达什么意思。他转过来面向格朗泰尔，向前一步：“我能不能……？”

格朗泰尔花了点时间才明白安灼拉是想拿架子上的牛肉干。他后知后觉地退了一步，此时安灼拉已经近在咫尺，袖口擦过格朗泰尔赤裸的手臂。

格朗泰尔不禁战栗。安灼拉挑了一袋照烧味的牛肉干。

“反正，”他退后，“我得走了。”

格朗泰尔晃了晃头，试图让脑袋清醒一些：“嗯。我也得走了。”他一顿，“今天晚上能见面？”

安灼拉嘴唇的弧度轻微到难以发觉：“可能吧。”

—

巴吞鲁日奇热无比。演出过程中，格朗泰尔汗出如浆，结束后便第一时间奔向The Rosa Luxemburg Experience的巴士雨篷下。米西什塔正要去舞台，她在他脸颊上大大亲了一口，响亮而做作。“随便喝，”她说道，“但等会儿可能你得负责去买啤酒。”

他手持啤酒坐在沙滩椅上盹了一会儿，直到乐队的人回来才醒。他们带回了从小贩处买回的食物，打算分而食之。弗以伊和巴阿雷不知道从哪儿变出一张野餐桌，大伙儿围桌进食，格朗泰尔则拉着若李要去买啤酒。

“我无所谓，”若李说，“我想看看有没有水果啤酒。”

“水果啤酒？”格朗泰尔问道。

“水果做的啤酒，比如覆盆子或者桃子。喝酒的时候也能平衡膳食金字塔。”若李十分热切。

格朗泰尔心里明白，把水果做成啤酒之后，果汁里的营养成分会变得近乎为零，但他没讲出口。他们先是拿了两件便宜酒，随后若李在许多水果啤酒中看到了一罐Abita的样品，并为此微露喜色。

回到车旁，他们懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，边喝边抱怨天气。太阳已经落山，但热气并未消散。弗以伊到处翻找硬纸板——被问及原因时他只是耸了耸肩——折了几把精巧的扇子，出人意料得结实。米西什塔在椅子上瘫坐，博须埃和若李像服侍女皇一样轮流给他扇扇子。

天色渐晚，压轴乐队在黄金时段的演出业已结束。有若李在一旁就脱水的危害喋喋不休，每个人都是交替喝水和饮酒。也正因此，虽说已经喝了几个小时，但当公白飞在他身旁坐下时，格朗泰尔尤未喝醉。

两人四目相对。

“那么……”格朗泰尔开口。

“是，”公白飞表示赞同，“这个世界真小。”

格朗泰尔面露困惑。

“我是说今天早上。安灼拉说他在休息站遇见你了？”

“噢，”格朗泰尔舒了口气，“对。”

公白飞静默了一会儿。最终他说：“见到你真好。”

“自从纳什维尔分别以来？”

“不，”公白飞笑道，“上次巡演到现在。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔说，“那肯定。我是说，这次规模大得多。说话的人多，朋友也多。不是谐音。”

公白飞点了点头，若有所思。“是。人更多，的确如此。我想这样更好一点，至少我们不用每天大眼瞪小眼，那可真是要发疯了。能更好地控制每个人性格中恶劣的成分。”他环顾四周，目光最终落在格朗泰尔身上，起身说道：“不管怎么说，喝好点。”他又拿了一杯冷饮，转而与他人攀谈起来。

格朗泰尔扫了一眼聚集在野餐桌椅附近的人群。乐手，画家，技师……大家杂然而坐，酣笑畅饮。因为天气太热，多数人懒得有大动作。桌子旁边，弗以伊正在教爱潘妮班卓琴弹出复杂的节奏。古费拉克在博须埃身边盘旋，似乎仍在试水阶段。想到他的勇敢——或者说，他的生活情趣，格朗泰尔不由得面露微笑。

此时，一抹金色吸引了他的目光；他看到安灼拉敷衍着和几个人聊了会天，并未真正融入其中。格朗泰尔努力把目光移开，可安灼拉适时转过头来，发现了他的举动。安灼拉找借口结束了对话，小心翼翼地坐在刚刚公白飞坐过的椅子上。

“嗨，又见面了。”格朗泰尔说道。 

“我们还在休战期吗？”安灼拉有些突兀地询问。

格朗泰尔向后一缩，他实在不想思考上次“休战期”事件所造成的结果：“对，那当然。”

安灼拉耸肩：“纳什维尔之后我可不确定了。”

“嘿，那不是我先开始的，”格朗泰尔声音轻柔，几乎是在挑逗，“但我不可能永远不当面指出你的不是。”他想了想，又说：“今天早上也不是我先开始的。”

“今天早上你连一句整话都说不出来了，一看就累得不行。我都担心你坚持不到演出。”

格朗泰尔嘻嘻笑道：“你担心我？”

安灼拉又耸肩。这动作和他并不相称，传达了一种鲜少在他身上出现的漫不经心。

格朗泰尔以手抚胸：“我很感动。”他戏谑道。

此时，古费拉克跑了过来，一屁股坐到安灼拉身边。

“爱情冒险告一段落？”格朗泰尔问他。

“没准儿我就是过来引诱你的，”他眨了眨眼，神情夸张。

安灼拉深深皱眉。格朗泰尔呛了一下，赶紧用笑声掩饰。

古费拉克在两人之间左顾右看，眼神狡黠。“开玩笑呢，”他说，“比赤身以对有趣的事多得很。”他像小魔鬼一样笑了，“比如在那之前发生的一切。”

格朗泰尔终于恢复正常，举杯示意。

“不过先不用担心这些，”古费继续说道，“你今天怎么坚持完演出的？台上肯定跟下火一样。”

话题一转，谈话继续。从天气炎热到观众人群再到对一张真正床铺的渴望，古费一直引导着这场聊天。尽管最开始有点尴尬，格朗泰尔仍然认为古费拉克是最好的谈话陪客。他能确保谈话持续进行，帮大家顺利度过遇到尴尬的停顿和太过感人的话题。酒见底的时候，他也总能迅速取回蓄满。

当古费拉克再次走去冰箱时，安灼拉看了一眼格朗泰尔手中的啤酒，婉转问道：“今天晚上你清醒得多？”

他表情真诚，甚至可以说是恳切。格朗泰尔尖刻地反驳：“若李怕大伙中暑，”他实话实说，“就一直让我们喝水。当时太热了，没和他争。”

他缓慢地点头：“那很好。”

格朗泰尔不知道该说什么，于是他只是沉默。两个人安静地坐在原处。环视四周，格朗泰尔发现绝大多数人已经散了，大都回去睡觉或者回到自己的巴士上。弗以伊和爱潘妮仍在桌旁，但其他人已经不见踪影，就连古费都不见了。

爱潘妮迎上他的目光：“过来听听我今晚的学习成果？”她指着手里的乐器问道。

“好。”他往桌子上一坐，双脚垂向椅子，示意爱潘妮开始。她娴熟地为两人弹奏，期间只错了一个指法。一曲奏罢，他们大声鼓掌。她满面笑容，把班卓琴递回弗以伊手中。

“谢谢你，好心的先生，”她打了个呵欠，“那么，晚安吧。”爱潘妮转身向她的巴士走去，弗以伊也站起身来：“我得睡觉了，”他挥了挥手，带着班卓琴回到一小圈椅子上方的巴士里。

格朗泰尔双腿晃来晃去，一不留神直直撞到安灼拉身上——他又一次出现在自己身边。

“啊！”他叫道，“求求你别这样。”

“对不起，”但安灼拉的声音没有半分歉意。

“老天，我根本不知道你还在这儿。以为你睡觉了。”

“还没有。”

他们的腿贴在一起，格朗泰尔的膝盖靠着安灼拉大腿中部。安灼拉肯定会坐回去，拉开二人之间的距离，他想。但安灼拉没有。相反，他凑得更近了，直至双腿在桌上压出痕迹才罢休。他从上方俯视格朗泰尔，后者正抬高眼帘，盯着他的脸看。

安灼拉面色不似平常冷峻，反而充满坚定。他一只手轻搭在格朗泰尔脖颈侧面，拇指挑起格朗泰尔的下巴，一边缓缓填过嘴唇，动作从容不迫，仿佛在给格朗泰尔时间反抗。

格朗泰尔脑中全然没有反抗之意。实际上，他脑中一片空白。他只是等待。

安灼拉俯身向前，坚定地吻上格朗泰尔，动作轻快却彻底。

“真酷，”两人分开后，格朗泰尔大口呼吸。

安灼拉喷出一口气，好似大笑的动作没有做完。他后退一步，轻推格朗泰尔的膝盖，好让自己站在对方分开的双腿中间。他再次俯身，两人吻在一起。

桌子的边缘深深陷入格朗泰尔大腿后侧。他身体前倾，抓住安灼拉纤长的腰肢，没有把他推开，而是拉他靠向自己。安灼拉髋部向后，两人紧紧贴在一起。格朗泰尔双脚探向地面，以保持平衡。安灼拉一只手伸向他的腰间，从T恤底部摸过去，抓住他的

突然间，空气燥热非常。安灼拉结束亲吻那一刻，格朗泰尔的唇边发出一阵滋滋声。

安灼拉一只手仍然停在格朗泰尔脖颈上，手指温柔地挑弄着他的卷发：“我要非常努力才能不去用力拉你的头发。我很想这样做。”

格朗泰尔臀部摩挲向前：“你可以。”

安灼拉顿了一下，身体略往后靠。“可你不喜欢。上次你都僵住了。”

“我——不是这样的。”他有意扭动臀部，重复道：“你可以。”

安灼拉第三次吻上格朗泰尔，颈边的手纹丝不动。他用牙齿牵动格朗泰尔的下唇，舔舐着对方的舌头，动作是不可思议的温柔。两人放松下来，全身心投入到亲吻中，安灼拉直到这时才把手指滑进格朗泰尔发中，轻轻地拽了一下。

格朗泰尔发出一丝呻吟，全被安灼拉吞入口中。他不断扭动髋部，身体卡在安灼拉和桌子之间，牛仔裤中的凸起鼓胀起来。

他们的吻逐渐加速，也愈发激烈。格朗泰尔任由安灼拉掌控速度，自己仿佛需要小跑才能赶上对方。他意识到自己已经气喘吁吁，手指紧曳安灼拉的T恤，不知道能得到多大程度的自由。

在安灼拉的动作之下，格朗泰尔身体后仰，双脚几乎离地，头部也因为发间力量的加重而愈发向后缩。安灼拉的另一只手则游至格朗泰尔腰间，手指灵巧地解开他牛仔裤的扣子。

“呃——嗯，”格朗泰尔发出呻吟，半是抗拒，半是愉悦。他头部微微闪躲，口唇与安灼拉分离，试图恢复正常的呼吸节奏。此时，安灼拉的手已经压向格朗泰尔的阴茎，手指在拉链处不住挑逗。

远处，一辆巴士给发动机着了火，颤颤巍巍恢复了动力。

“我去，呃，等等。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉停下了手里的动作，但并未把手移开。他看向格朗泰尔。“我们能不能，比如说，换个地方继续？”

安灼拉加重手下的劲道，身体前倾，轻咬格朗泰尔的耳垂。“我不知道，”他揶揄道，嘴唇扫过格朗泰尔的耳朵，“我挺喜欢这张桌子的。”

格朗泰尔一阵颤抖。

“不过我们也可以去其他地方，”安灼拉又说。他双手齐下，解开了格朗泰尔牛仔裤的扣子。

“我的车就在……”格朗泰尔随手一指，等待对方赐予自己稳稳当当站在地面上的权力。

这一小段路不啻折磨。尴尬，可怕的折磨。格朗泰尔有点觉得自己还不如让安灼拉在野餐桌上为所欲为。

“你几点得回到车上？”他开口问道，希望借以打破寂静。

“我们明天早上才走，”安灼拉回答。

找到车后，格朗泰尔开启车锁，打开一扇后门。外面很黑，车里也不见五指，但格朗泰尔仍然希望自己没把里面搞得太乱。至少给车窗留了一条缝，有新鲜空气流通。车里很热，但是没有想象中拥挤。

无论以何种方式，爬进车厢都和优雅沾不上边。两人在车边刚刚立定，安灼拉就掌握了主动权。他把格朗泰尔抵在车上，膝盖顶进对方两腿中间，任由车门大开。他们一直吻到格朗泰尔上气不接下气，触感交互，身体相贴，忘却了方才的尴尬。尽管有数层布料相隔，格朗泰尔仍能觉察到安灼拉的阴茎与自己的贴在一起。他垂下头，噬咬安灼拉的脖颈。

“我还想让你用嘴，”安灼拉说道，“在你做的时候拉你的头发，这样我想让你在哪儿，你就在哪儿。”

格朗泰尔闷哼了一声。他头越发向下，牙齿印在安灼拉的锁骨上。

“可以吗？”安灼拉问。

格朗泰尔再也忍不住了。“好，好的，”他答道。他一推侧壁，爬进车厢，把安灼拉也拽了进来，随后双膝跪地，关上了身后的门。

车厢的后部实际上并不算逼仄，但格朗泰尔对安灼拉对空间的占据十分不适应。他在格朗泰尔的垫子上坐定，脱下衬衫，头枕在双手上，闲适自如。格朗泰尔想要修正自己脑中的画面，但他同时也想爬将过去，把唇舌放在安灼拉身上。

他选择了后者。

“高一点，”他一边说，一边解开自己那条奇怪的破洞牛仔裤。他抓住安灼拉的一只手，将之放在自己脑后。

安灼拉低声呻吟。格朗泰尔心下暗喜，低头用嘴环上对方的阴茎。

发中的手攥紧成拳，用力拉拽。格朗泰尔感到头皮刺痛，近乎于灼烧。他集中精力，确保口部张开，嘴唇盖过牙齿。他任由安灼拉掌握节奏，控制自己的动作。安灼拉时推时拉，髋部前后移动，确保一切以他想要的方式进行。

此时，安灼拉低吼一声，把格朗泰尔拉开：“操，算了。我改主意了。”

格朗泰尔竭力克制住退缩的冲动。他疯狂回忆自己可能做错了什么，但想不起有什么明显的错误。他擦了擦嘴，向上抬起头。

安灼拉也回看向他，嘴唇微开，在车窗滤过的昏暗灯光照射之下脸色发红：“我想操你，”他说，“可以吗？”

格朗泰尔舒了一口气：“当然，当然。请便。”他口齿不清地回答。

安灼拉坐起身来，一把扯住格朗泰尔T恤的边缘。“脱光，”他半是命令地说道。

两人一前一后配合，脱掉了格朗泰尔的上衣。由于仍旧跪在狭小的车厢里，脱裤子比较困难，但他还是成功在不摔倒的前提下完成了。“我要……？”

安灼拉用力吻了他一下，拍了拍他的屁股：“趴在垫子上，”他回答，“我有套。你的润滑液呢？”

格朗泰尔挣扎着找到位置，随后抓过包来翻找。突然间他意识到：至少从某种程度上说，安灼拉是有备而来。要么他总是随身携带安全套——不过格朗泰尔从对他社交生活的了解来看，这可能性不大——要么他从巴士上下来的时候就想好了要干什么。想到这里，他的阴茎微微抽搐。一时间，他的头落向双手之间，借以消化这一刻的情绪。

安灼拉伸出一只手抚摸他的背部。“还好吗？”他问道。

格朗泰尔直起背来：“好极了，”他心不在焉地冲车头方向回答。

安灼拉在他脊梁处落下一吻，打开润滑剂。格朗泰尔控制自己不去颤抖。但在等待的过程中，他仍然双臂抖动，肌肉僵硬。

冰冷滑腻的手指刚刚触碰到皮肤，格朗泰尔就向前一缩。手指即刻离开了。

“对不起，”格朗泰尔快速说道，“就是有点凉。你能不能——”

安灼拉的一只手搭在格朗泰尔胯骨上，帮他稳住身体，另一只手的手指缓慢滑至格朗泰尔的臀缝处。他稳稳下按，直至格朗泰尔发出一丝呻吟才插入了第一根手指。格朗泰尔的呻吟声愈发响亮，身体向后一顶。安灼拉抽出手指，复又放回，缓慢地将格朗泰尔身体打开。格朗泰尔感到全身是汗。

他手肘下压，扭头向后瞧。安灼拉正跪在自己身后，一手环绕格朗泰尔的胯骨，表情凝重专注地打开他的身体。刚才的一根手指已经变成两根，此刻正不断屈折，恰好戳到格朗泰尔的敏感点。

“求你，求你，”他结结巴巴地说，双手压在身体下面。

“求我什么？”安灼拉的手指动作未停。

“求你——求你操我，”格朗泰尔恳求道。

安灼拉慢慢撤出手指：“好吧，真是没耐心啊。”他不无好意地说。随后，安灼拉拾起安全套，撕开套好。

“是，没耐心，”格朗泰尔嘶嘶哈哈，“我只是——”他突然停下，因为安灼拉终于准备停当，平稳地推入进去。总是急着被人操，格朗泰尔刚才想说的是这句。

安灼拉双手抓稳他的胯骨，试图保持节奏稳定。但格朗泰尔向后的动作太使劲，一下就把节奏打乱了。“放松，”安灼拉一本正经。格朗泰尔绝望地笑出声来。他尽最大努力保持不动，直至安灼拉重又开始。“这样就对了，”安灼拉鼓励道。

他不断推进，一点点积蓄力量，直到每次抽插都会引起格朗泰尔的呻吟。到了这时，他才转过身去，把一只温暖的手放在格朗泰尔的阴茎上。

格朗泰尔咬紧嘴唇。安灼拉的手——滚烫，仍然因润滑剂粘腻不堪——实在是超出他的承受范围。等以后吧，他想，就算面对这样的猛烈进攻也得坚持得再久一点。他狠狠压下这个想法——因为实在是过分美好——并且，他因此射了出来。

安灼拉一面帮他撸动，一面仍在有节奏地抽插，过度兴奋而抽噎不止，再一次趴到手肘上。安灼拉将之视作提升速度和力度的许可，不一会儿就乱了节奏，迷失在他安静的高潮中。

车里唯一的声响是他们粗重的呼吸声。格朗泰尔向前扑到垫子上，恰好是他弄湿的位置。他做了个鬼脸。

身后的安灼拉转身解下了安全套，优雅而粗野地倒在格朗泰尔身边。他身形高挑纤细，皮肤上点点汗珠闪闪发光，美得不像话。

格朗泰尔环顾四周，想找点话题。他什么也没想出来。安灼拉温和地拍拍他的屁股，坐起身来：“我得——”

“是，对不起，”格朗泰尔马上接话。

“回巴士上去了。”安灼拉毫无必要地说完。他的衣服也穿好了。

与此同时，格朗泰尔蹒跚着套上短裤，打开后门。

“谢谢？”他在安灼拉爬出去后毫无底气地说。

安灼拉古怪地弯曲了一下唇，转身大步离开。

格朗泰尔关上车门，倒在垫子上。和刚才一样，他又落在了被自己弄湿的地方；和刚才一样，他又冲自己扮了个鬼脸。


	7. 休斯顿/达拉斯/圣安东尼奥

警告：简短提及跨性别恐惧症、霸凌及自杀数据

从休斯顿边缘开始，格朗泰尔就因这座城市滥“堵”成性而感到焦头烂额。尽管今天起床后还有不少富余时间——这一夜睡在弄脏的床单上，他身上略觉酸痛——手机也坚持显示从布鲁吞日到这里只需四个小时——当他到达这座荒芜杂乱的停车场，准备开始新一场演出时，也只是将将没有迟到。

他把“Love the Light”换成“Nothing Whole”，因为后者年头更早，怒气更重，而他此时需要发泄。人群躁动不安，和他一般无二。演出一结束，格朗泰尔马上端起了酒杯。

等到Friends!占据主舞台时，格朗泰尔懒洋洋地站在最后面，看着观众把崇拜的目光投向安灼拉脚下。他们向空气频频举拳；他们扭动身躯，随声歌唱，把人抛向空中；在最前排处，十几只手抬起一个金发女郎。她适时喊出歌词，向前一使劲，越过栅栏重重落在舞台前方。

格朗泰尔没看到具体情形，但他知道保安会扑过去把女孩扶好。

他转身离开，在车里郁郁拨弄吉他，消磨了整晚时光。他又写了两段关于鹰隼的歌词，但真正想说的话一句也没能写出来。

—

直至手机响起爱潘妮的短信，格朗泰尔才从睡梦中醒来。短信写道：达拉斯广播电台主舞台演出人员见面会。如果10点能到就有你一份。

可他不能。于是他头顶着乌云进了城——真正的乌云，不是打比方——并在满天乌云下，对着一群忧心忡忡的观众完成了演出。

晚饭时分，暴雨将至。格朗泰尔赶在雨落下之前回到了车上。

他没关车窗，愿意用已经破败的内饰换来几分暴雨的清凉。如注雨流倾泻在他的床单上，敲打着人行道和车顶，声音震耳欲聋。格朗泰尔捧起了书和威士忌，觉得自己像是一名水手，因为暴风雨而躲在甲板之下。

一开始他以为外面的拍门声是自己想象出来的，但声音不断响起。格朗泰尔摔开车门，看到安灼拉站在门外一动不动，浑身湿透。雨水从敞开的门灌进车厢，安灼拉一言不发爬了进来，身上的水滴在车内地毯上。他仍然穿着表演时常穿的黑色紧身牛仔裤和软质T恤，布料紧贴肌肉，令人浮想联翩，简直是古希腊雕塑家梦里的场景。

安灼拉栖在车厢一角，背靠车门，衣服仍在滴水：“我不想把你的床弄湿。”

格朗泰尔原以为在巴鲁吞日发生的一切已经是他理解的极限，没想到现在更甚。安灼拉顶着这般恶劣天气找到了他。

“你来干什么？”他问道。

“不错，你今天心情很好，”安灼拉回答。

“我们平常不绕圈子。是有什么事不对劲。”他耸耸肩。

格朗泰尔常以为安灼拉优雅得像一只猫。现在的他是一只湿淋淋的猫：他怒气冲冲地环顾四周，毛发直竖，看到没洗干净的床单上放着格朗泰尔的威士忌和书。“你已经喝起酒来了，”他哼了一声。

“你跑到我这儿来，”格朗泰尔提出，“外面还下着大雨。你还好吗？”

安灼拉看起来仿佛要翻白眼。他指了指仍然在滴水的自己：“显然我好得很，”他用手擦脸，“我得走了。”他伸向门把手。

格朗泰尔抓住他的手腕：“我可不能让你这么回到雨里。”安灼拉向后一退，湿滑的手腕便从格朗泰尔手中脱了出去，但他也没再作势离去。“我有条毛巾，”格朗泰尔从包里把毛巾翻找出来，扔给安灼拉。

安灼拉擦了擦头发。在雨水的作用下，他的发色益发显深。随后他又用毛巾拂了拂T恤，毫无作用。

格朗泰尔看着他把皮肤擦红：“好点了吗？”

安灼拉抿起嘴唇：“对不起，我们应该是在停战期的。我知道。”

“没事。”

“我能不能——我知道这有点虚伪，因为刚才我还在说你——我能不能喝一点酒？”

格朗泰尔扬起眉毛：“你今天过得一定差到家了。”他微微耸肩，“当然可以喝。我看看能不能找个杯子给你。”他抓过酒瓶，又从一个前些天放进车里的背包里拿出两只杯子，很是倒了一点酒。他把其中一只递给安灼拉，自己坐在他身边。

安灼拉饮了一口，蹙眉说道：“太差了。”

“可它便宜，”格朗泰尔自己也喝了一点，“好吧，我这样跟你说。你不用解释为什么到这儿，发生了什么。你什么都不用说。我要看书了。如果你想看，我这里还有一本。或者你在这儿坐一会儿也行。”他顿了一下，“看来你不用回主舞台了？”

安灼拉摇头：“剩下的演出都取消了。闪电太厉害。”

“我看出来了，”格朗泰尔在一大堆东西里找了一会儿，“你可以看——”

“没事，我只……”他端起酒杯又喝了一口，做了个鬼脸：“我恨德克萨斯。你明白我的意思吗？”

“我很同情你……但是德克萨斯怎么你了？”

“不是我，是我们的歌迷。”格朗泰尔刚想问是不是因为暴雨交加导致演出取消，安灼拉就又拾起话头：“今天早上有个电台活动，爱潘妮说你可能会去。但你没去。”

“我睡过头了。怎么了？”

“我们给相当长的队伍签名。是在电台停车场里，大家排成一排，坐在长条桌一侧。这种体验一般很愉快：小孩子们会过来给你讲他们的故事。非常值得。”安灼拉看向格朗泰尔，后者并未开口。“有个女孩过来找我们。她十八九岁，一看就知道很是紧张。她说她非常喜欢我们的上一张专辑，去年她因此下决心做了变性。”他停下喝了一口酒。

“然后？”

“电台的工作人员听见了。他们嘲笑她，还议论纷纷，你知道……”格朗泰尔点点头。他也许并不知道，但这不难想象。安灼拉因为不用重复那些话而舒了一口气。他顿了顿，好像在等待什么。

格朗泰尔只能做出耸肩的动作：“是，有些人就是很恶劣。”

安灼拉唇线紧绷：“那他们也罪无可赦。”

“那当然。”

“面对这样的事不应该一笑置之。变性青少年的自杀率高得不正常，有些研究认为能到50%。”

“对不起，”格朗泰尔语气诚恳，“我没想表现得油头滑脑。也可能我的确给了你这样的印象——这是不对的。但你又能做什么呢？”

他指的是措辞方面，没想到安灼拉答道：“我们，我是说乐队，过去支持反霸凌立法。但这不够。我认为我们做得不够。”他低头看杯中酒。从未见过如此触动的安灼拉，格朗泰尔想。这样的他更难对付。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔最终开口：“今天早上你做了什么？”

“我大声斥责他们，所有人都听到了。公白飞要了她的地址，这样我们就能寄点周边给她。”

“那很好。”

“可我想多做一点。”两人近在咫尺，格朗泰尔能清晰感受到安灼拉的紧张，和他言语背后汹涌的激烈情绪。“我们小时候经常和人打架。在学校或者演唱会里，朋克对光头党。不过有了乐队之后——或者说从我们开始引人注目之后，我就再也不用通过打人来表达自己的观点了。因为当我们在台上的时候，人们会听我们的话。或者说会听我的话。可我现在甚至没法出去告诉大家，不能那样对待他人。我他妈竟然没法告诉他们，一个人不能那样对另一个人。”

“你亲眼见过你的观众是不是？”格朗泰尔问道，“他们可不算是和平主义者。”

“不一样。他们那是发泄情绪。积压的能量喷涌而出罢了。并不是为压迫而辩护。”

换了两年前，哪怕一周前，格朗泰尔都会与他争论。他会撕破安灼拉的种种假设和不切实际的期望。但这次他却说：“我不知道该说什么。你来找我不是因为对人类有信心，安灼拉。现在你应该知道了。”

安灼拉紧张而固执地看着他：“我知道。”

“那你来做什么？”

“如果我说我不知道，你会信吗？”

“不信，”格朗泰尔拿过安灼拉的空杯子，和他自己的放在一起，“但我也不会骂你。”他故意向前靠去，吻上安灼拉的唇。

两人挤在车厢角落里，角度怪异。格朗泰尔扭曲身体，一只手搭在安灼拉肩头，又湿又凉的T恤令他不适。但他还是抓紧安灼拉的肩膀，手指压向他的肌肉和骨架，舌头侵入对方口中。他想和安灼拉再靠近一点。他想把安灼拉拉到自己身体上方。或者，他想让安灼拉掌握主动权，就像前两次一样。

安灼拉却心灰意冷，一动不动。他用力回吻，但没有其他任何动作。

格朗泰尔退后：“你想要什么？”他有点上气不接下气地问道。

“我不知道，”安灼拉说。

他转过身去，松开原本置于安灼拉肩头的手：“我要停下吗？”

安灼拉轻吻格朗泰尔：“不要，”他答道，“只是这样不大舒服。”

这句话可以是任何意思。衣服，车厢角落，二人的姿势。都可以改，格朗泰尔想，内心愈发肯定。他移到一侧，说：“那咱们试试别的。”

湿衣服贴在安灼拉身上，往下脱花了点时间。但格朗泰尔还是剥光了安灼拉，让他躺在垫子上。此情此景永远不会让他厌烦，他欣喜地想。格朗泰尔合衣躺在床铺中间，靠在安灼拉稍显潮湿、稍显冰冷，却完美无瑕的身体上。

他们再次亲吻。安灼拉把格朗泰尔半推半拉到自己上方，手臂收紧，任他双手游弋，描摹自己手臂、胸膛、腹部清晰的肌肉线条。两人就这样待了很久，直到安灼拉的皮肤在湿冷雨水的作用下收紧。

格朗泰尔才用手掌覆上安灼拉的突起，手腕就被抓住了。“等等，”安灼拉安静地说，“我想——让我来。”他伸手脱下格朗泰尔的T恤，不断摩挲着他的胸膛。

安灼拉转移重心，两人位置倒转。伴随窗外的隆隆雷声，格朗泰尔在安灼拉的帮助下脱掉裤子，踢到一旁。

大雨以一种稳定的节奏持续着。格朗泰尔不知道接下来要发生什么，但他绝想不到是安灼拉俯身低头，把吻印在他的腹部、胯骨和阴茎上。安灼拉依旧紧绷着脸。格朗泰尔伸过手去，抚摸安灼拉的脸颊和浓重的眉毛。他挤出一个笑容，说：“继续。”

这恰是安灼拉此时需要的一切。他听从指挥开始行事，仿佛急着想忘却自己的存在。格朗泰尔也作此想。

格朗泰尔的身体已经迷失在感官中，眼前的景象更是让他毫无还手之力。安灼拉丰润的嘴唇，修长的手指——这几乎令他无法承受。安灼拉轻而易举地吮吸下去，动作平稳有力，使格朗泰尔一动不得动，随即节奏变得从容不迫。或者说是折磨人心，格朗泰尔难以确定。

格朗泰尔高潮渐进，安灼拉结束口中动作，略略坐起。“抬起膝盖”，他说道。格朗泰尔依言而行。安灼拉稳稳抓住他大腿内侧，弯下腰，舌头正中核心。

格朗泰尔后背弓起，发出一声惊恐的叫声。安灼拉只是越探越深，一下下用力舔舐。他伸手握紧格朗泰尔的阴茎，向上轻轻一捏。格朗泰尔浑身发抖，射了出来。

安灼拉脸色略为柔和，眼神平静无波。他舒展身体，半靠在格朗泰尔身上。他只用一只手和双膝着地，另一只手快速而坚定地拉开裤子拉链。他朦胧地看向格朗泰尔，眼波滑过他沾满精液的小腹，他的胸膛，和他的脸。格朗泰尔只觉自己赤身裸体，无处遁形。但他仍是紧盯着安灼拉，看他面部扭曲，射了出来。

格朗泰尔抓了件T恤想要擦洗身体，安灼拉却拿起刚才他用过的毛巾，轻柔地擦拭格朗泰尔的腹部。随后他窝到格朗泰尔身边，头靠在他的颈窝处。

外面的雨几乎还是那么大。但无论如何，格朗泰尔都有点希望安灼拉离开。但安灼拉不仅没有走，还把一只手小心翼翼地放在格朗泰尔腹部，神色安然。

—

他们就这样睡了一两个小时。格朗泰尔醒的时候，安灼拉还蜷在他身边。雨已经小了下来，偶尔能听到水拍击车顶的声音。

他们似乎已经逃离了红尘，至少是逃离了这场巡演。格朗泰尔自觉难以动弹，不是因为恐惧，而是因为触动。安灼拉需要分散注意力，于是找到了他。他是那么温柔，那么想讨好自己。

格朗泰尔用手指拢过安灼拉太阳穴旁柔软的金发。这样的他看上去更加年轻，没有那么多烦恼绕身。格朗泰尔知道自己动作不能太大——安灼拉正翻来覆去，眼看着就要醒——但他还是紧闭双眼，许起愿来。

直觉告诉格朗泰尔安灼拉会快速离开，但他尽力把这个念头赶出了脑海。安灼拉睁开眼睛，翻身起坐，伸了个懒腰。他双手碰到头顶的座椅，问道：“我睡了多久？”声音仍带着刚睡醒的沙哑。

格朗泰尔拿过手机：“不久，现在刚晚上八点。”

“嗯，”安灼拉哼了一声作为回应。他再次翻身，躺回格朗泰尔身边。

“你要走吗？”格朗泰尔忍不住问道。

安灼拉用鼻子摩挲他的颈部。“等会儿。”他的鼻息令格朗泰尔微微发颤，“让我在这儿稍微躺一下。”

格朗泰尔会答应他任何事。于是他只是说了一句：“没问题。”

—

爱潘妮在圣安东尼奥的演出后台堵住了格朗泰尔。“我有日子没见到你了，”她说，“达拉斯我没指望，估计你睡觉呢。可其他时间你去哪儿了？”说着，她引他到了一个放有胶板栏杆和鼓槌的角落。

“三天前我们还碰过面，在巴鲁吞日，”格朗泰尔说。“你不记得了？”

“记得，但这不是我的重点。”

“那你的重点是什么？”他倚在栏杆上，祈祷爱潘妮只是想闲话家常。

“我想你了，”她乜了他一眼，“而且我想知道你和安灼拉之间发生了什么——派对到最后就剩你们两个人了。”

格朗泰尔把一只脚翘到另一只脚上面，刚才“闲话家常”的幻觉消失得一干二净。他踢碎了一根栏杆，看到地上的碎片，一下子跳了起来。

爱潘妮叫道：“噢，这下子你可真得给我讲讲了。”

一名技师看向他们，样子像是要杀人。“好吧，”格朗泰尔朝那姑娘温柔一笑，“但能不能换个地方说话？”

尽管格朗泰尔丝毫不想进行这场谈话，他们还是把地点选在了荣德雷特姊妹的巴士上。爱潘妮耸耸肩，把马吕斯和伽弗罗什从休息区赶了出去：“去听听现场音乐吧，”一边说着，她一边当着二人的面关上了滑门。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔戏谑道。

“两个小孩儿，”她说。“快要把我搞疯了。”

格朗泰尔在沙发上一坐，翘起脚来。“你真不该让马吕斯和这么个厉害人物一起晃悠。”

“你嘴上功夫真是了得，但你能不能别打岔？”

“打什么岔？”

爱潘妮靠在连体咖啡桌上，面对格朗泰尔：“你和安灼拉睡觉的事。”

“呃——”

“我懂了！天哪，我懂了。”

格朗泰尔自觉脸颊发热：“我什么也没说。”

爱潘妮开心地晃头：“你不用说我也明白。”

格朗泰尔手指一曲一伸，只恨旁边没有酒杯之类的物件，可以让手别闲着。“如果刚才你什么都没说，我会感激涕零。”

她大手一挥：“那是。不过，哎呀。这可是件大事。大事。你说呢？”

“我不知道，”格朗泰尔说，“就这么发生了。”

“就一次？好多次？你们是约会还是约炮？或者我猜，你们还没讨论过这个问题？”

他瞪向爱潘妮：“几次吧，我们还没谈过。我根本就不想谈。就是——随便吧。”

爱潘妮回瞪过去。她是这方面的专家，水平之高格朗泰尔望尘莫及。他低下头。

“R，”她煞有介事地吐出这个音节，“我了解你。你接受这一切，是因为你不敢叫他说清楚。既然已经有好几次，所以你确定这不是偶然。但你又不能完全确定，因为你是你。”

“爱潘妮——”他开口。

“你会得到这份爱的，因为藏在乱蓬蓬的头发和可爱的笑容下面的，是一颗无比的宽广的心。你喜欢他这么多年了，你不敢相信自己居然得到了他，又不想打破现在的平衡。但你不能把所有权力都交给他。”

“说真的，爱潘妮，”他说，“别管我的闲事了。”

她举起双手，假意抚慰：“但我说的是对的，”她用脚轻推他的膝盖，“我不说了。我只是担心你。”

格朗泰尔冷笑一声，但听起来不乏嘲讽之意。“话都让你说了。你和公白飞怎么样？”

“我和公白飞怎么了？弗洛里达之后我们就没单独相处过了。”

“他不理你？”

“倒也不算？他在社交场合很礼貌，有时候我发现他看着我。但我不知道。”她摇了摇头，肩膀上的碎发蹭来蹭去，“我想是我把一切都搞砸了。我的意思是，我和他的鼓手睡了。你明白吗？”她很戏剧性地把头埋在手里，“呃，我不敢相信自己睡了一个鼓手。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔说，“那是有些鲁莽了。”

“闭嘴！”爱潘妮哼了一声，但止不住笑。

格朗泰尔抓起腿边的枕头，打了一下她的胳膊。她尖叫着扑向前把枕头抢回来，猛地砸向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔装作被打痛，大叫一声缩成一团，试图用手抵挡。

伽弗罗什在门外大喊：“禁止枕头大战！”

他们愧疚地停下手中动作。随着此起彼伏的扭打声和尖叫声，车门一下子拉开，珂赛特冲进房间，伽弗罗什紧随其后。她欢快地举起手中枕头，砸向面前二人。格朗泰尔仿佛听见她对爱潘妮高喊：“和！他！出！去！约！会！”完美配合枕头拍打的节奏。

“上次电视的事你们忘了吗！”伽弗罗什大声抗议。结果他们几乎同时转身，诱他加入了这场“打斗”。

爱潘妮像个老大姐似的搂住他的头，轻刮他的脑门，这样的动作总是令他尴尬之极。“你作为一个少年人可是太负责了，”她趁伽弗罗什反手打自己时大声说道。

直到又笑又闹到筋疲力尽，他们才发现了在门口徘徊的马吕斯。“还有十分钟演出开始，”他尴尬地说。 

爱潘妮扔了一个枕头到他脸上。


	8. 阿尔伯克基/梅萨/拉斯维加斯

在西南诸州行车路途格外漫长。格朗泰尔花了整夜时间才从圣安东尼奥开到阿尔伯克基，累得几乎散架。他睡眼惺忪地上了舞台，好容易忍住没在台上打哈欠。他知道自己应该再睡一觉，鉴于明天得早早出发到平顶山去——但人群中的安灼拉令他难以自持。演出一结束，他就钻过路障，出现在安灼拉面前。

“你唱得不错，”安灼拉招呼道。沙漠上空阳光格外明媚，刺得安灼拉睁不开眼。不过他面色柔和，没有不欢迎之意。

“我觉得一塌糊涂，”格朗泰尔答道。话音刚落，他便为自己没能姿态优雅地接受赞扬而后悔不已。“你等着看热安吗？”

“下一个，是不是？”

“对，”格朗泰尔说，“我在通告单上看见他了。应该很快就出场。”

安灼拉点点头。静谧中他们立在原地，阳光射在安灼拉的金发上。格朗泰尔偷偷看向安灼拉，此时的他如头戴金冠一般——如果格朗泰尔还是曾经的那个美术生，如果他没有在意识到一把吉他比无穷无尽的颜料和画布便宜之后退学，他一定会动笔画他。格朗泰尔浑身无力，面色潮红，一长串汗珠从脊背上滴下来，蒸发在沙漠地区干燥的空气里。

他们一直等到公白飞和古费拉克现身：古费拉克像往常一样作势举手击掌，公白飞则面露微笑，点了点头。

“我告诉你，”古费拉克严肃地对公白飞说，“真是个馊主意。巨大的错误。谬之极矣。”

“什么？”安灼拉问道。

公白飞一翻白眼：“我和古费说要剃光头，”他摸了摸自己毛茸茸、汗津津的头发，“太热了。”

“剃了你可就没这么辣了，”古费插嘴，“格朗泰尔，快跟我一伙。”

格朗泰尔左看看右看看：“我不——呃，我不知道该说什么。”

“没事，”公白飞说，“我不需要征得任何人的同意。我只是自己还没决定。”

古费拉克哼了一声：“那就想想有哪些好处，哪些坏处，像你做其他事情之前那样写下来。你就知道自己到底想要什么了。”公白飞避开眼神。古费又说：“我的天，你已经知道了，是不是？”

公白飞痛苦地长叹一口气。他刚开口要说话，就被喧闹的人群打断了。

迎接热安上舞台的是一阵阵笑声和欢呼，最近显然又是诗歌复兴的时节。格朗泰尔听说热安已经有了一小群拥趸。真是不错，热安和他那一伙热爱50年代明星和语言的少男少女。

读罢几首格朗泰尔之前听过的诗，热安说道：“我正在写一首新作品，灵感来源是这个夏天，这次巡演。还没写完，但我现在想读给你们听。”

这首诗讲的是一个名叫奥卡辛的金发男孩。根据格朗泰尔的理解，他念着爱人走上了战场，因此失魂落魄，全然未意识到危险降临。诗里提到宝剑、战马和鲜花，和一句反复出现的话：“谁去天堂？”

格朗泰尔看向安灼拉，想知道他的理解是不是更到位。但安灼拉看上去十分痛苦。他有些面红耳赤，张大眼睛盯着热安。

这首诗很长，但很快就读完了。格朗泰尔和其他人一起鼓掌，凑过去问道：“我喜欢他的声音，但我从来没能真正理解他在说什么。你呢？”

古费只是笑笑。

安灼拉微微摇头：“有时候。”他挪动身体，耸了耸肩，似乎想要甩掉某种困扰自己的东西，面色也恢复到平常的俊美。可能只是太热了，格朗泰尔想。这里的确热得难以忍受。他们简直觉得自己站在火炉里。

“得去准备了，”公白飞提醒自己的队友。

古费转向格朗泰尔：“你今天晚上赶路吗？”

“不，明天早上。”格朗泰尔答道。

“太棒了，那等会儿见。”他眨了眨眼，被公白飞拽去后台了。

安灼拉没走。他清了清嗓子。

“也许我们可以转转？”格朗泰尔冒险问道。他仍旧不清楚两个人之间是怎么回事。尽管他完全不愿意承认，但爱潘妮说的是对的。

安灼拉嘴角上扬，有几分像微笑：“好。”

—

结果事情变成了这样：他在巴士丛深处撞见安灼拉。安灼拉把他逼到房车边上，吻得他站立不住。他们甚至没能到得The Rosa Luxemburg Experience巴士旁人群熙攘的野餐椅那儿——格朗泰尔带他回到自己的车上，两人开着窗户做爱。这次他们是面对面。安灼拉用手捂住格朗泰尔的嘴，迫他在黑暗中保持安静。座椅挡住了二人的视线，但演出声、巴士声和不远处的派对声不时传来，令格朗泰尔觉得他们既在尘世之外，又在尘世之中。他们亲手锻造了这个仅能容纳二人的小小空间，肌肤相贴，唇齿交错，挥汗如雨。

捂在嘴上的手已经令格朗泰尔局促不安，更不用说安灼拉枕在他发际线上的脸，和贴在他耳边的嘴唇。他浓重的呼吸声掠过格朗泰尔发烫的皮肤，逼得他无处可躲。

“你自己来，”安灼拉悄声命令道。格朗泰尔依言而行，射了出来。安灼拉用手掌罩住了他零碎而压抑的呻吟声。  


—

在梅萨，伽弗罗什看到有个男孩摔在坑里，胳膊断了，严重开放性骨折。他把男孩拖到安全的地方等待医护人员，自己则回到巴士上，身上只溅了一点儿血。

格朗泰尔路过此地，停下查看二人的伤势。爱潘妮全然失去了理智，冲着伽弗罗什的英雄举动尖声咆哮：

“鲁莽的家伙，从来不知道动脑子，说干什么就干什么。我爱他，毫无疑问，但他有时候蠢得无以复加。而且——”

她看到走过的公白飞，突然忘了自己要说什么。他不久前才剃的平头和蓄到一半的胡子证明古费拉克的说法大错特错。

“小爱，”格朗泰尔抢先开口，“深呼吸，”他没等对方动作就做了个鬼脸，“伽弗没事。”

“我知道，”她回嘴。

“你得放松一下。去和公白飞说说话吧。”他建议。

她瞪了格朗泰尔一眼：“那怎么就放松了？”

“我不知道。但我觉得看好看的人就能放松。”

“呵，有时候你真是自以为是到一定境界了。承认吧，看安灼拉可是让你恐慌发作。”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“谁想到就习惯了。”他又推了推爱潘妮：“不管怎么说，去和公白飞聊聊。”

她从野餐椅上站了起来：“好吧。但是你和珂赛特得闭嘴。”

格朗泰尔看到她起步追上公白飞，脚下的Chuck Taylors踢起一阵灰尘。  


—

拉斯维加斯的演出地点是卢克索酒店的停车场——当然也是诸多赌场停车场中的一座，这也意味着几乎所有人都在走下舞台后转头就上了赌城大道。若李劝说格朗泰尔和他们一起去。如果是以往，格朗泰尔肯定会加入。但鉴于这天他和厂牌前所未有地大吵了一架，他并不想把可能再也赚不回来的钱浪费掉。

相反，他去敲了Friends!巴士的门。安灼拉开门出来，手里捧着一盒麦片。

“嗨？”格朗泰尔觉得很是尴尬。

“你好，”安灼拉一如既往地漫不经心。他打开门作邀请状，示意格朗泰尔在厨房坐下。“什么事？”

“我只是，呃，有点好奇你今天晚上会做什么。你没和古费一起去赌场？我听见他了。他纠结了一大帮人，好像要去打仗一样。”

安灼拉轻笑。“不是我的菜。你没去，我可是挺惊讶的。”

“我在尝试新鲜事物——这次我想做个负责任的决定。”格朗泰尔说。

“具体是什么呢？”

“晚上11点看一个金发美男吃麦片，”他微笑，“目前感觉很是不错。”

“夜宵。你也来点？”安灼拉把麦片盒子伸向格朗泰尔，全不理会他的恭维。

格朗泰尔感觉自己的脸色因为突如其来的念头亮了起来：“不用，谢谢。我想吃点别的东西。”

安灼拉捏着麦片的手停在半空中：“嗯？”

“你想出去转转吗？”格朗泰尔眉毛一挑。

“当然，”安灼拉说。

他十分冷静，脸上仍是平常那副高深莫测的表情。但当二人绕过格朗泰尔的车子、前往正在快速拆卸的演出场地时，格朗泰尔知道安灼拉的内心不是不惊讶的。他在前面大步流星地走，安灼拉则始终跟在他身后一步，每到转弯时都脚步迟疑。

“我们得快点，要不然就赶不上了，”格朗泰尔悄声说道，把事情搞得越发神秘。安灼拉深感迷惑，紧皱眉头的样子可爱极了。这完全不像平常那个愤怒的安灼拉，甚至也不像那个研究和弦时严肃专注的安灼拉。

既然是走在前面，或许格朗泰尔应该停止给安灼拉的表情归类了。

他们避开此时空空如也，正在拆卸的器材帐篷。调音台和电线已经打包装箱，只剩下几个技师在收拾剩下的东西。绝大多数商家已经关门歇业了，不过格朗泰尔看到他找的那家后门还开着。

他在门边站下。安灼拉也跟着停下，有点不知所措。格朗泰尔使劲敲了几下餐车侧面。“胡安娜，亲爱的，你在吗？”他冲着敞开的门大声问道。

“ _谁？格朗泰尔*，是你吗？_ ”胡安娜出现在门口，满是皱纹的脸上写着整日劳作后的疲倦。“你干什么呢，怎么这么晚来？”

“ _不好意思*_ ，我应该早点来。现在还有塔克吗？”格朗泰尔充满希冀地看着她。

胡安娜眯眼瞧了一会儿，似乎要开口拒绝。

安灼拉尴尬地扭了扭身子。“真抱歉打扰您，女士。请您继续收摊吧。”他用力拽格朗泰尔的胳膊，想把他拉走。

胡安娜看着两人互动，笑出声来。“ _小事*_ 。猪肉吃吗？其他的都收起来了。”

格朗泰尔看到安灼拉微红的面孔，得意地做了个鬼脸。他转向胡安娜：“太棒了。 _谢谢*_ 。”

“ _客气啦*_ 。”她一边说着，一边回过身去为他们准备食物。

安灼拉捅了捅格朗泰尔：“你把我带来，就为了看你怎么找打烊的老板买东西？”

“我把你带来是为了吃塔可。保证你没吃过更好的。瞧着吧。”

餐车里，胡安娜一壁愉快地自哼自唱，一壁把肉高高堆在自制的蓝玉米饼上，顿时香气四溢。格朗泰尔深深吸了一口气。他知道安灼拉也是。

或许是因为胡安娜的美食当前，没人能一直板着脸，安灼拉面色稍稍缓和：“你怎么会认识她？”

格朗泰尔白了他一眼：“圣安东尼奥之后的每一站她都在。”

安灼拉眨眼道：“噢。”

很快，胡安娜端上两个堆满猪肉丝、洋葱、胡芫荽和萨尔萨酱的盘子，馅料满得从饼上溢出来。她在盘上已经插好了叉子。

格朗泰尔伸手要拿钱包。

“我请客，R，”西班牙语特有的卷舌音滑过她的舌尖。她递出盘子，俯身前倾：“我喜欢的你的 _男朋友*_ 。他非常有礼貌。”

格朗泰尔呛了一口，面色赤红。安灼拉一脸迷惑。

胡安娜笑了：“去别的地方吃吧。我得关门了。”

“晚安，女士。”安灼拉说罢，两人转身离开。

举目之内没有草坪。他们找了张长凳坐下，小心翼翼地端着盘子，维持平衡。

“我不知道你会西班牙语，”安灼拉边吃边说。

格朗泰尔耸肩：“就会一点。和爱潘妮一家在一起的时候学的。能点菜调情，但是说不顺，”格朗泰尔一顿，“你能……？”

安灼拉点头：“一点点。”

格朗泰尔埋下头去，集中精力对付自己的食物。他得换个话题。“好吃吗？”

“好吃，非常好吃。”他大嚼咽下。格朗泰尔试图不去看他喉头微动的样子。“你没反驳她，”安灼拉终于开口，“她说我是你男朋友的时候。”

格朗泰尔希望自己刚才在啤酒车那儿站下了。他得找点喝的把食物冲下去。他得给手找点事做，而不是一直攥着盘子。“呃……”他拿起叉子，又把叉子放下。放下盘子，在牛仔裤上擦手。“我……呃。”

安灼拉看着他，脸上似是浮出一个微笑。“我开玩笑呢。”

“什么？”

“我说我开玩笑呢，”他的的确确像是在笑。“没关系，有时候纠正别人的错误是不容易。我明白。”

格朗泰尔舒了一口气，又不自觉地控制住自己：“是啊。对。”

安灼拉带着笑意看回塔可，两人安静地吃了一会儿。格朗泰尔不确定这样的气氛能不能叫舒适。他的心跳速度仍然略快，但面对美食，内心的惊恐也持续不了太久。

“那么，”安灼拉住了一会儿说，“你之后打算干什么？”

格朗泰尔皱眉：“吃完之后？”

“不是，这次巡演之后。”

“噢，是了。我本来是要录新专辑的。”

“本来是？”安灼拉问道。

“几周前我的经理人把我给甩了。厂牌只会隔岸观火。如果能录再说吧。”

这回换成安灼拉皱眉头：“为什么不能？”

“如果是你先宣布要做一张专辑，然后又放弃了，还浪费了好几个星期在录音室里制作，厂牌肯定会有点受不了，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“估计我那家是在犹豫到底要冒险，还是在签什么之前让我走人。”

“我不知道你还放弃过整张专辑，”安灼拉说。

妈的。整晚上格朗泰尔连一句话的空也偷不得。“好几年前的事了，”他敷衍，“本来也无所谓，可后来人人都拿着说事。”

安灼拉放下盘子，神色严肃。格朗泰尔不知道这时候逃跑是不是太晚了。“如果不续约会怎么样？”他问道。

格朗泰尔又耸耸肩，好像他已经不会干别的了。“那我就回去端盘子，睡爱潘妮的沙发。”他回答。

安灼拉若有所思，但没有说话。

格朗泰尔望向那一排摊贩，此时都已关张或在打烊了。场地上几乎一个人都没有，不过他看到约20英尺之外有两个熟悉的身影正漫无目的慢走。

“说起来小爱，”他悄悄指了指那二人的方向。

安灼拉看到爱潘妮正和公白飞肩并肩散步。“他们，”他顿了一下，“他们是在约会吗？”

格朗泰尔大笑。“不知道，但我希望如此，”他眯眼细看，“我觉得他俩没拉手。你能看清吗？”

安灼拉眉头皱了起来。“太黑了。不过我觉得没有。”

格朗泰尔从口袋里掏出手机，给爱潘妮写短信：“加把劲xxx”。

天色虽暗，他也看见她取出手机时发亮的屏幕。她打开屏幕锁，停下四顾，终于发现了长椅上坐着的格朗泰尔和安灼拉。格朗泰尔很确定她冲自己竖起了中指，但周围是在太黑，他辨不清楚。

安灼拉注意到格朗泰尔手机屏幕上的时间显示。“挺晚了，”他说，“谢谢你的塔可。”

格朗塔尔捡起空盘子：“客气了。我猜我们得回去了。”他起身把盘子丢到附近的垃圾桶里。

回过身来，他发现安灼拉正看着自己。“古费拉克一时半会儿回不来，”他说，“既然公白飞在这儿的话……”

格朗泰尔很高兴自己没在吃东西，否则他一定会被呛住。“你是邀请我去你的巴士？”

安灼拉上前一步：“我觉得换个环境会比较好。”

格朗泰尔缓缓呼吸。“好，”他同意道，“好吧。”  


—

Friends!巴士后舱自带的沙发已经摊开成床，此前格朗泰尔对此一无所知。但他毫无抱怨之意——特别是当安灼拉把他按在上面的时候。他把格朗泰尔的双臂簇在头顶，又把他的衬衫褪到手腕处，一只手握住他的双腕；因此身下的格朗泰尔横冲直撞时，衬衫也起到了缚带的作用。

安灼拉淫糜地吻他，牙齿刮过他的下唇，直到格朗泰尔不再扭动才停止。他感觉到——安灼拉也感觉到了——自己放弃了对身体的控制权。安灼拉松开双手，他也没再挣扎。安灼拉的胡茬沿着他的胸膛蹭下来，边是亲吻边是搔逗。格朗泰尔看着一处处淤红出现在自己身体上；看着安灼拉扯下他的牛仔裤和平角裤，粗暴得亲吻他的髋骨和大腿。

他想象得出自己的脸是什么样子：眼皮耷拉下来，嘴半开半闭，彻底一动不动——以至于安灼拉抬头看到的时候也停下了手里的动作，直起身子。格朗泰尔想要抗议，但安灼拉温柔地吻起他来。“你还好吗？”他问道。

格朗泰尔缓慢地点头。

“天哪，”安灼拉说，“我们应该提前商量好。你真的没事吗？”他伸手解开了格朗泰尔缠在手腕上的衬衣。

格朗泰尔放下胳膊，一只手揽住安灼拉的后背，因为他不知还可以放在哪里。他的手有一点刺痛。“我发誓我没事。不要停下。”

安灼拉用目光搜索他的脸。格朗泰尔不知道他发现了什么，但最终他还是说：“如果太过了你得告诉我。或者如果你有什么不喜欢的。任何都可以。任何时候如果你需要，都可以给我安全词。”

“我会的，”格朗泰尔回答，尽管他知道自己很可能并不会。

安灼拉存心想让格朗泰尔开口。他的控制欲没有消减太多，只是渐渐变成缓慢的折磨。又一次，他沿着格朗泰尔的胸膛吻下去，动作比刚才轻柔得多。他犹豫了一下。格朗泰尔的手指掠过他柔顺的头发，他心中宽慰。被吻到阴茎时，格朗泰尔发出了一声呻吟。与此同时，他的双手也环着格朗泰尔，稳住他感觉增长的速度，直到对方气喘吁吁，精疲力竭。

没过一会儿格朗泰尔的手指就抓紧了。安灼拉吞下他的高潮，直至格朗泰尔啜泣起来，使劲想把身体移开。

安灼拉松开他，看向上方。格朗泰尔朝下望着他，拼尽全力装出可以自我控制的样子。

“我能操你吗？”安灼拉安静地问道。

格朗泰尔倒还没有虚弱到不能翻白眼的程度。“天，可以。一直都可以。”

速度仍然很慢。几乎慢到他难以承受的地步。安灼拉润过手指，花了不知多久扩开格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔觉得自己马上就要坏了，随时随地都能哭出来。这感觉太好了。但他知道安灼拉会被吓到，所以还是控制着自己。

终于——终于，安灼拉把自己埋在格朗泰尔的身体里，臀部缓慢而有节奏地晃动。格朗泰尔可能已经射出来了，但他同时也很确定，自己愿意死在这里。死在他能想象到的最好的性体验之中。安灼拉就在他上方盘旋，臀部不断晃动，完完全全是格朗泰尔有过的全部幻想。

他先是用手揽住安灼拉瘦削的臀部，随后松开一只，推了推安灼拉压在床垫上的手。安灼拉心领神会。他又一次将格朗泰尔的手束在头顶，半是抓着手腕，半是牵着他的手。格朗泰尔呻吟一声，身体向后一拉，想告诉安灼拉这样的感觉有多好。

两人手指交缠，安灼拉低头吻住格朗泰尔。吻到凌乱时，安灼拉原本的稳定节奏也乱了。他手下用力，射了出来。

过了长长的几分钟，格朗泰尔才吃力地下了床，胡乱套上衣服。

安灼拉送他出了巴士的门。这一次分开前，他温柔地吻了格朗泰尔。

注：

*原文为西班牙语。


	9. 波莫纳/文图拉/山景城/惠特兰

三个半小时的沙漠行车让格朗泰尔大呼受够。他把车泊在波莫纳的停车场，口中对加州的皇天后土、芳草绿树，乃至凉爽舒适的夏日天气不住称谢，径直向荣德雷特姊妹的巴士走去。

要是敲门，他就得给伽弗罗什、珂赛特和马吕斯解释自己为什么在这里。因此他携了吉他，从隔壁The Rosa Luxemburg Experience临时搭建的庭院里偷了把椅子，随手拨弄着刚才在路上想出的曲调，坐等爱潘妮现身。

五分钟后，The Rosa Luxemburg Experience的巴士车门缓缓开启，只见衣冠不整的古费拉克从窄小的楼梯走下来，步伐轻快。他笑容明快之极，哪怕相隔甚远也能看得一清二楚。他一壁整理衣服，一壁却已准备好要与格朗泰尔击掌。待他走了过来，两人的击掌声格外欢快响亮。

“我想问问，”格朗泰尔说，“但我觉得自己知道答案。”

古费拉克假装严肃地望着他：“最好你别问。最好我也别说。有些感受用语言无法形容；试图开口描述只会使之黯然失色，”他顿了一下，“但我可以告诉你，在维加斯赢的500美元只是这场艳遇的开头罢了。”话说到这，他已经转身离开。

格朗泰尔看着古费拉克回到自己的巴士上，脸上仍挂着方才说话时的微笑。又过了一会儿，爱潘妮才摔开巴士车门，大踏步走到庭院中。

她重重往最下一级台阶一坐，手肘搭在直起的膝盖上，细细端详格朗泰尔，断言道：“你今天情绪好得出奇。”

“你心情倒是差得古怪。”格朗泰尔以一个阴郁的和弦结束了弹奏。

“只是累了，”面对他高扬的眉毛，爱潘妮抿起嘴唇，“不是你想的那样。我需要咖啡。还得有点事做，给这一整个月变变口味。”她站起来掏出手机，“带我去星巴克。反正我们得讨论一下这场的曲目。”

“曲目？你和珂赛特要改什么吗？”

“对，”爱潘妮仍旧没把目光从手机上移开，“今天晚上你和我们合作一首。”  
—

这绝不是格朗泰尔第一次和爱潘妮他们共同表演，但以往的演出地点往往是在布鲁克林的廉价酒吧，而不是晚上8点的洛杉矶市郊，一次大型巡演主舞台上。

格朗泰尔不会害怕。来回星巴克的路上，他一直这样坚定地告诉自己。爱潘妮选了三首她能接受的歌，都是他写的。完成自己的演出时，他这样告诉自己。站在侧台等待被叫，听着姑娘们说说笑笑，看着乐手和技师们来来去去时，他这样告诉自己。

很快就轮到他上场了。一位技师递给他一把比自己那把好得多的吉他。趁他调整背带的时候，珂赛特面向观众道：“这是我们的好友格朗泰尔。我们想邀请他给大家唱一首歌。”她语气故作神秘，引得观众纷纷转过脸来，“这首歌还没放进专辑里，但我们实在喜欢。”

格朗泰尔低头微笑：“谢谢你，珂赛特。谢谢各位。这首歌的名字叫The Toad Looking Upwards。”

他弹起开场和弦，一点也没觉得紧张。鼓手切入得恰到好处，珂赛特和爱潘妮随即跟上，用互补节奏把原本小巧的歌曲衬得宏伟磅礴，乐符顺着主舞台成堆的音箱倾泻而出。

有一整个乐队在身后伴奏感觉甚好；被大量人群盯着看很是吓人；在爱潘妮的逼迫之下演奏这首歌则非常古怪。格朗泰尔吟唱着歌词，但并不恐慌。至少安灼拉没在场听他唱。

很快就结束了。可以说是快得出乎想象：格朗泰尔还在想他可以习惯这样的声音，这样的人群，和这样的演出层级。

他边走下舞台边向人群挥手，直直撞在安灼拉身上。

格朗泰尔叫了一声，“对不起，”随即便要逃跑。但安灼拉抓住了他的手腕。

“下一个是我们，”他在格朗泰尔耳边说道，“在你的车里等着。I’m going to want to fuck you.”

格朗泰尔依言而行。安灼拉说到做到。

—

从波莫纳开车到文图拉不到两个小时。趁时间充足，格朗泰尔在商业区找到一间破旧的自动洗衣店，洗了巡演开始以来的头一次衣服。

到达场地的时候，格朗泰尔车里弥漫着干净床单和新洗衣物的味道。穿行在诸多巴士中，他琢磨着自己这一天过得真是不错：刚刚洗过的衣服，性事后的愉悦感，还有太平洋沿岸温和的六月，没有比这些更好的事了。

他转过一个弯，看到安灼拉和爱潘妮正激烈地讨论着什么。坏事了，他想。真是倒霉。

尽管不清楚对话的具体内容，但想来也不是什么好话。至少对他来说。他们靠在一辆巴士上，爱潘妮边说话边发着短信。

直至热安出现在身边，格朗泰尔才意识到自己一直呆立在原地没动。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

格朗泰尔轻轻晃动身子，“当然，”他朝不远处的两人大手一挥，“看我现在遇见多大的麻烦了。”

热安轻快一笑：“我觉得你没什么可着急的，”他的目光从安灼拉处移回格朗泰尔身上，“那天你听我读诗了，是不是？你喜欢吗？”

“对？”格朗泰尔不确定地说。

热安拍了拍他的肩膀：“那你就明白我的意思了。没事的。”

热安迈着轻快的步伐离开了，留下格朗泰尔一头雾水。他确定自己没抓住事情的重点。待他刚刚探到一点线索的时候，爱潘妮大叫起来。

“R！”她大喊，“我们看见你了。快过来。”

“嗨，”他边走边说，“干什么呢？”

“没什么，”安灼拉说。

爱潘妮迅速发了一条信息，抬起头来：“他说要花几天打电话，”她对安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔皱起眉头。

“没什么，”爱潘妮解答了他无声的问题，“伽弗那边有点事。再会，”她把手机放回口袋，“噢对，阿让安排了一个明天的记者会。R，你得去。我会把具体信息发给你。”她没等格朗泰尔回答就走了。

安灼拉轻吻格朗泰尔，“我也得走了。”

格朗泰尔独个儿立在原地，冲两人离去的背影眨了眨眼。惶恐没有发作。  
—

结果第二天他迟到了。是一场群体采访暨媒体招待会，一家名称仍带有“另类”二字的全国性杂志来做乐队和巡回演出介绍，好像那有什么实际意义似的。而且他还是晚了——尽管爱潘妮前前后后发了六条短信倒数出发时间，催他按时赶到山景城。

他迈着轻快的步伐走进海岸线圆形剧场的VIP厅。一个戴黑框眼镜的人已经摆好录音用的MP3，正试图让聚在一起的荣德雷特姊妹和Friends!成员各归其位。马吕斯和伽弗罗什则分别从吧台的两侧向对方互扔奶酪块。

“我去，”话说出口，格朗泰尔方意识到这不是好的自我介绍方式。爱潘妮挥手示意他过来，在身边为他挪出一个位置。“不好意思，不好意思，”他说着坐下。被打断的采访复又开始，问题开始转向男孩子们身上。

“你认为像这样的大型巡演对乐队来说意味着什么？”记者看着的是公白飞，但安灼拉率先开口。

“对我们来说是件大事，”他语气严肃，在场的所有人都转过头来，“每晚面对这样的人群表演——实在是再好不过。而且不仅仅是对我们，不仅仅是我们怎样想。的确，我们喜欢观众的反馈。但这也是与成就我们之人相处的珍贵机会。我们借此良机回报他们，表达感谢。要不是为了这些来看演出的孩子，我们哪里都不会去。”他吸了一口气，“他们是点点星火；我们只是助火燎原。”

“这个比喻极富震撼力，”记者模样的人说道，每个字他都听得全神贯注。格朗泰尔觉察到身边的爱潘妮正不耐烦地移来动去。“你们想要烧尽什么？”

古费拉克大笑道：“你说呢？”他举杯致意，杯中液体色如琥珀。是波本威士忌，格朗泰尔想。应该是一流货色。大概是杂志社请客，为了打开他们的话匣子。

记者模样的人再次转向安灼拉：“那天在达拉斯没能演出，你有什么感受？我听说你淋了一场雨。”

格朗泰尔脸色转暗，低头盯着桌面和爱潘妮面前没有动过的酒杯。

“很难受，”安灼拉答道，“每次说演出但没能演，都是一场打击。是背叛。”趁他停顿的空当，格朗泰尔抬起头来。安灼拉没在看他。“我们宁愿在雨中演出，”他死死盯着记者，“和其他任何事情相比，我们都更愿意演出。”

格朗泰尔抓着爱潘妮酒杯的手指微微发痒。他转而整理起了自己的一头乱发。

记者又把目光转向几个姑娘：“下雨那天你们怎么样？”

珂赛特柔和地笑了。“我们也很难过没能演出，但我们很高兴组织方把安全放在第一位。你懂我的意思吗？如果有人被闪电击倒，那可不是什么好事。”

那人点点头。“你们一般都怎么对付这样的天气？”

“什么意思？”爱潘妮问道。

“嗯，”他整了整眼镜，“现在是夏天，很热，容易下雨。你们身边全是这些脏兮兮的小伙子。但你看上去很不错——容我冒犯，很美丽。你是——你是怎么在巡演期间打理自己的？”

片刻静默过后，屋里的人都屏住呼吸——格朗泰尔抬头时恰好看到爱潘妮脸色大变的瞬间。

“你是认真的吗？”她顿了顿。无人回应。“你他妈是认真的吗？”

珂赛特按住她的肩膀。“爱——”

“操，你别说话。”她转向记者——看来如果有可能的话，那人绝不介意钻到桌子下面去。“去你妈的。我们怎么在巡演的时候保持美丽？你问他们实实在在的问题，关于他们的音乐，他们的事业。轮到我们，就是‘你们多久淋一次浴，多久化一次妆’。”她起身从格朗泰尔身边挤了出去，“对不起，珂赛特。你告诉阿让，我不能接受这样的采访。”

她砰地一声摔开门，消失在外面灿烂的阳光下，伽弗罗什紧跟在后。马吕斯呆呆地守在吧台旁，手里还捏着一把奶酪块。

记者清了清嗓子。

“有点尴尬吧，”格朗泰尔说，“我是说你。”

那人乜了他一眼，翻了翻笔记。“对不起，”他的声音毫无歉意，“你是哪位？我的记录里没有。”

格朗泰尔拿过爱潘妮扔下的酒一饮而尽。“我？”酒后的他声音嘶哑，“我只是渴了。”他大力放回酒杯。

那人皱眉：“好吧。安灼拉，刚刚我们说到火。”安灼拉再次打起精神，看上去若有所思。“我们生活在一个革命的年代。埃及，利比亚，还有最近的乌克兰。你怎么看待这些？”

“这些。”他吐字缓慢。

公白飞轻咳一声。“我们当然感兴趣，也一直关注。但我们从未假装自己有能力评论那些地方发生的事情。我们只是三个弗洛里达州的白人男孩，你应该知道吧？”

安灼拉点头。“公白飞说得对。但是与此同时，我们和他们休戚与共，而不是置身事外，隔岸观火。从本质上说，我们所做的事情是政治性的。我们希望，他们在街头散发的能量——和我们从观众群体中感受到的是一样的。”他倾身向前，气势愈发磅礴，“一直以来，朋克讲的都是要挑战现状，要获得更好的一切：生活可以更好。人们可以更自由。我们希望他们在看演出的时候感受到一个个自由的瞬间，把那种感受带回日常生活中去，然后反问自己：我们怎么才能一直有这样的感觉？我们怎么才能这么自由？”

格朗泰尔握着空杯子的手指一阵抽动。杯子被他在桌上转来转去，直到那记者瞪了他一眼才停下。

安灼拉仍在继续。“地球一日转动，浪潮一日不息。Joe Strummer说过，未来并非命定。但我们知道未来会更好。更好的一切正在等待我们。每一次演出，都会有人与我们有所同感，然后他们就会争取自由，把这个世界——”

“也变得更好？”那记者帮安灼拉说完了这句话，态度温和。他一边频频点头，一边全神贯注地做记录。“做音乐是你求取社会进步的漫长征程中的一站？”

格朗泰尔忍不住大笑起来，完全克制不住自己。“不好意思，我只是——你说话前能过过脑子吗？你连自己的话涉及性别歧视都不知道，怪不得差点挨打——她应该打的，顺便告诉你。”格朗泰尔听见珂赛特喃喃自语，表示同意，“你活该。再说你，坐在这儿大谈进步？还有朋克音乐？求你饶了我吧。有一个埃及，就必有一个俄罗斯；有人前进一步，就有人后退不止一步。未来无过命定，‘整个历史是一种没完没了的反复。’我们只是反反复复地上演一个瞬间——上演同一个瞬间。滚你的启蒙运动吧，安灼拉。进步永远是未知数；我们永远也不可能爬到外面，触及光芒。我们只是——而且以后也只是——一群猪猡罢了，可惜唯有少数人才愿意承认自己在陷在污泥里。”

格朗泰尔停下喘气，试图喝掉酒杯中的最后一点酒。所有人都在看他；他甚至能觉察到那个混蛋记者眼神中的不屑。他目光扫过全屋，最终落在安灼拉身上。他的神情难以琢磨。不像格朗泰尔以为的那样面露凶光，但确是不悦。或者说是失望的。

是了，格朗泰尔想。几年前这出戏也演过一次，只是那次没人记录他说了什么。得马上出去了。他举手投降，站起身来。

当他像爱潘妮一样奋力摔门的时候，没有人试图阻止。   
—

那天晚上北加州冷得要命。格朗泰尔翻遍车厢，想找点什么让自己暖和起来。结果唯一的备选就是安灼拉的红帽衫，肯定是哪天他急着回巴士的时候落在这儿的。格朗泰尔长久地看着这件衣服，觉得自己糟糕透顶，而且又冷。不过主要是前者。最后他还是穿上了，但努力不让自己太用力呼吸，不脑补自己正被安灼拉抱在怀里。他一试再试，但怎么也不成功。

于是他独自饮酒，终于睡着了。

—

第二天上午，格朗泰尔脑袋一直昏昏沉沉的。他一路驶向向北部内陆，什么也没想。

他刚把车泊在惠特兰的停车场里，便收到了爱潘妮的短信：“看来我应该多发脾气”。

“怎么？”格朗泰尔回复。

“今天马吕斯和公白飞都给我送早餐赔罪了”

“为什么？他们没做错什么。”

“出于男性的内疚感”，她在句子最后加了一个笑脸，“我会习惯的”。

格朗泰尔笑了。“你接受了谁的？”

“猜吧”

他不用猜。

很快他的手机又响了，还是爱潘妮：“安灼拉在找你”。

格朗泰尔趴倒在方向盘上，想要放纵自己一分钟——就一分钟，然后再去面对安灼拉想要说的。

大约30秒之后，有人敲响窗户，吓了他一跳。他一跃而起，挣扎着打起精神。掌握完美时机的安灼拉正站在格朗泰尔的车门边，一幅局促不安的样子。他心跳如铁锤一般，毫无减速之意。

安灼拉移到旁侧，方便格朗泰尔开门。可他脚踏到外面，人却没有出去。

“我很快就要上台了，”格朗泰尔脱口而出。

安灼拉点点头，上牙抵住下唇。“关于这一点，”他突然停下，“那是我的衣服吗？”

格朗泰尔摸索着想要解开拉链，可手指竟然绕不过去。不过这时候他周身麻木，已然慌不起来了。“我本来要给你送过去的，”他边说边试图拽开。

“没事，”安灼拉说，“留着吧。”

格朗泰尔呆住了。

“我过来不是——”安灼拉皱眉，“不是要跟你讲这个的。我和爱潘妮——”他再次停住，“我在考虑你那天晚上说的话，关于你的厂牌，还有下一张专辑。我和爱潘妮讨论了一下，都认为你应该有大一点的平台，更好的待遇。所以她负责牵线，我们给你安排了一下。”

“你们做了什么？”格朗泰尔完全不明白。

“我认识一个住在明尼阿波利斯的A&R，他答应到时候去看你演出。应该早点给你说的，可我们不确定他会不会同意。”

格朗泰尔呼吸粗重：“太好了。相信他会被我白天在第二舞台上的表现惊艳到。”

“实际上，这也是计划的一部分——这就是爱潘妮的力量了。她给你安排了主舞台的演出时间。”

格朗泰尔盯着他说不出话来。

安灼拉眉头紧蹙：“这是昨天之前发生的事。你——”

“我怎么？”

“你可能不愿意——我是说，我理解这对你来说可能很奇怪。你可能不愿意参加。”

“等下，所以今天你就是想先跟我说有这回事，然后又把它收回？”格朗泰尔死拽着自己的头发，“这太无情了，安灼拉。哪怕是你干的。”

“你说什么？不是，我不是这个意思。”安灼拉低下头，嘴角线条硬朗，“我只是想确定一下。”

“确定我不会给砸了？这我可不敢保证。但让我演出还是可以的，即便是在主舞台上。对我来说没那么难。”格朗泰尔看着正端详自己的安灼拉，“我甚至可以假装自己不是昨天那样的混蛋。”

安灼拉抿起嘴唇，“你是——直言不讳。而且口才超群。”

“和什么时候相比？”

“平常我们说话的时候，你老是不知所措。”

“我把话都留到舞台上了，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“何必浪费说话的份额？反正之前你都听过这些论调了。”

“这一个我没听过。”

格朗泰尔意味深长地苦笑，“我不止对音乐行业悲观。以为你早就知道了，”他紧咬双唇，“我得去演出了。”

安灼拉点点头：“想想我刚才说的事。还有好几天呢，你不一定要现在答应。”

“我当然去。干嘛不去？”他低头看向搁在膝盖上的手，姿势笨拙，“我愿意做——”任何事情。格朗泰尔恨死想说这个词的自己。但没等开口，他的手机就响了。

是助理巡演经理发来的短信，问他在哪儿。他的演出还有3分钟就开始了。

“我去，”他爬出车厢，“我迟到了。又迟到了。”

安灼拉只是站向一旁。


End file.
